Que fait-on?
by Belinat
Summary: Que fait-on quand la personne que l'on estime le plus au monde ne voit que notre enfoiré de père en nous? Que fait-on quand cette personne nous regarde comme un insecte que l'on doit écraser du pied dès que l'on entre dans sa classe? Elle a trouvé la solution, mais le professeur Rogue ne réagit pas vraiment bien à l'initiative de Ariel Black.
1. Chapter 1

Ariel Black se rendait dans le bureau du professeur de potions dans les cachots en tordant nerveusement un parchemin officiel du Ministère de l'éducation de Grande-Bretagne. Que fait-on quand la personne que l'on admire le plus au monde nous déteste pour avoir le visage de notre père? Quand le géniteur qu'on a à peine connu a été un véritable enfoiré avec notre idole? Quand le fantôme de ce père est plus présent et important que notre propre existence aux yeux de cette personne? Ariel avait trouvé la réponse.

Elle avait aidé et participé à la reconstruction de Poudlard après la Grande Bataille, après avoir fait de son mieux pour empêcher le professeur Rogue de mourir. Elle y avait presque épuisé toute sa magie, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Juste le fait de savoir qu'il respirait, quelque part était un soulagement suffisant pour vivre avec son handicape magique passager. La jeune femme de 17 ans avait passé presque un mois dans un coma magique provoqué pour rétablir son niveau de magie à un stade assez élevé pour ne plus craindre pour sa vie. Dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, le professeur Rogue l'avait engueulé comme du poisson pourri. Elle en avait pleuré de soulagement et de gratitude. Elle ne croyait pas réentendre le son de sa voix un jour.

La Serdaigle reprend ses esprits devant la porte du bureau de l'enseignant et respire un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez! Entend la jeune fille de l'autre côté de la porte en bois.

Elle respire profondément pour se calmer et entre dans la pièce.

\- Miss Black, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre venue? Demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Je… Je venais vous annoncer que vous n'aurez pas à endurer ma présence dans vos cours cette année, dit Ariel d'une voix claire en tordant le parchemin une nouvelle fois. Je sais que ma présence, mon existence, même, vous est intolérable. Je me suis donc arrangé pour vous l'épargner le plus possible pour ma dernière année d'étude. Vous pouvez donc me retirer des listes de présence des 7e année.

Devant l'absence de réaction de l'enseignant, elle pose le parchemin sur son bureau et tourne les talons en essuyant la larme traitresse sur sa joue. Elle claque la porte du bureau sans le faire exprès et va se réfugier dans sa tour avant d'aller aider le professeur Flitwick pour certains travaux qui ne demandent pas beaucoup de puissance magique pour le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces inepties encore? Grogne le Maître des cachots en prenant le parchemin rapidement en le parcourant du regard.

**_Résultat à l'ASPIC de potions en candidat libre de Ariel Walburga Black._**

_Volet pratique :_

_Identifier une potion; Optimal avec mention._

_Créer un antidote; Optimal avec mention._

_Modifier une potion de base; Optimal avec mention._

_Recréer une potion d'une difficulté de niveau 4; Optimal._

_Volet écrit :_

_Méthode de travail et de notation; Optimal avec mention._

_Prise de note et déductions; Optimal avec mention._

_Expliquer les étapes et les résultats d'une potion jamais faite en se fiant à la liste des ingrédients et à la marche à suivre; Optimal avec mention._

_Examinateur, Maître Oswald Yovusky, directeur de recherches en potions, Département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne._

Rogue soupir un long moment en regardant le parchemin dans sa main. Cette gamine pensait vraiment qu'il la détestait au point qu'elle est allé passer son ASPIC en potions au Ministère pour lui épargner de l'avoir dans ses cours, comme elle a dit. Lui qui a cherché un élève comme Ariel Black toute sa vie d'enseignant, il venait de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied par cet Oswald Yovusky, dont il a été son plus grand rival dans ses jeunes années. Juste avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tombe la première fois et qu'il soit étiqueté comme Mangemort par la communauté magique. Cet Oswald Yovusky avait finalement eu la carrière dont Severus avait toujours rêvée. L'enseignant soupir une nouvelle fois en passant une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. Sa colère et sa rancœur contre Black Sénior avaient gâché ses chances de prendre sa fille sous son aile. Lui qui n'a jamais eu d'apprenti par choix, il avait décidé de faire une entorse à ce choix si il survivait à cette guerre, il s'était promis de proposer à Black Jr d'être son Maître après ses études en potions dans l'université Magique ou l'Académie de son choix et de lui offrir les références dont elle aurait besoin pour y entrer. Avec ce qu'il a devant les yeux, il est clair que Yovusky lui avait déjà proposé. Personne ne veut passer à côté d'une élève pareil dans sa matière. Ça serait comme trouver une pierre philosophale et la lancer à l'eau comme un vulgaire galet.

Pendant que le professeur Rogue se fustigeait de tout les noms pour avoir laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus, une fois de plus, Miss Black entre dans la classe de son directeur de maison la mine basse.

\- Miss Black, que vous arrive-t-il, mon petit? Demande le professeur Chourave, qui allait partir.

\- Je suis perdue, madame, répond simplement la jeune femme.

\- Et pourquoi cela? Demande Filius.

\- Que feriez-vous si on vous offrait l'opportunité donc vous aviez toujours rêvé sur un plateau d'argent, mais que vous n'aviez aucune confiance en la personne qui tient ce plateau? Demande l'étudiante.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vous suivre, Miss Black, dit Chourave en fronçant des sourcils.

Ariel explique donc la situation. Elle a passé ses ASPIC en Potions pendant les vacances et l'homme qui la supervisait, Oswald Yovusky, lui a proposé de devenir son apprentie avant même d'avoir corrigé ses examens.

\- Oswald Yovusky est une véritable pointure dans son domaine, dit pensivement Pomona.

\- Je… Je ne lui fais pas confiance, murmure Ariel en regardant l'enseignante de botanique.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Il… il a passé les 3 jours qu'on duré mes examens à dénigrer le professeur Rogue. Quand on est certain de ses propres compétences, on ne ressent pas le besoin de rabaisser le talent des autres. Et de ce que j'ai vue, le professeur Rogue est bien plus compétent que ce type! Et je n'ai pas envie de devoir passer les 5 prochaines années à coller aux basques de ce genre de personne… désolée, dit Ariel en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Je…

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Miss Black, dit la voix trainante du professeur Rogue. Oswald Yovusky est exactement comme vous le décrivez. Filius, puis-je vous emprunter Miss Black un moment. Nous n'avions pas terminé notre conversation, tout à l'heure, dit-il en montrant le bulletin ministériel de la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr, Severus. Justement, c'est une excellente chose que vous discutiez. Je voulais organiser une rencontre entre Miss Black et vous, avant le début de l'année scolaire. Ariel a envoyé sa candidature à l'Académie de potions de Paris et comme tu le sais, j'organise toujours une rencontre entre mes étudiants et un individu qui exerce le métier qu'ils ont choisi. Et comme les Maîtres en Potions ne courent pas les rues…

\- Très bien, confirme le professeur Rogue. Quand vous aurez choisi une date, vous m'en redonnerez des nouvelles. Pomona, Filius, dit ce dernier pour leur signaler qu'il partait, Ariel le suivant timidement, à 3 pas derrière lui.

La jeune femme avait de la difficulté à suivre le rythme de l'enseignant devant elle. Elle faisait 2 pas et demi alors qu'il n'en faisait qu'un seul. Une fois de retour dans son bureau, le professeur Rogue ferme la porte d'un coup de baguette en montrant un fauteuil du menton à la jeune femme, qui s'assoit sans dire un mot.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Demande Rogue, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix, qui fait ce relever la tête de Ariel.

\- J'imagine que vous parlez de passer mon ASPIC en Potions, monsieur.

\- En effet.

\- Parce que j'en avait assez que la personne qui m'ait donné le goût des potions passe son temps à ne voir qu'une personne que je n'ai jamais connue, ou si peu, en moi. De me faire comparer à une personne aussi irresponsable que dangereuse, alors que je n'ai rien à voir avec la situation. De me sentir comme… comme un nuisible à chaque fois que je passe le pas de votre porte, professeur. Poser les yeux sur moi, semble une véritable torture pour vous, alors qu'elle le devient pour moi aussi. Alors j'ai décidé « d'abréger nos souffrances », du moins, en ce qui concerne vos cours.

\- Je vois, dit lentement l'enseignant.

\- Puis-je partir, monsieur? Demande nerveusement Ariel.

\- Pas tout de suite. Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laisser mourir, comme Potter l'a fait?

\- En fait, monsieur, je pense que Potter ne savait juste pas quoi faire, pour remédier à la situation.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Miss Black.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, répond la Serdaigle en évitant son regard.

\- Ariel, soupir Rogue en s'assoyant en face d'elle. On ne passe pas des mois à créer un antidote pour un familier aussi dangereux que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le garder sur soi pendant toute une année scolaire au cas ou. On ne met pas sa vie en danger pour sauver une autre personne sans savoir pourquoi. On n'épuise pas notre magie sur un coup de tête et pour la première personne venue. Vous auriez pue mourir, Ariel! Vous ne croyez donc pas que votre vie à plus de valeur que cela?

\- Pourquoi ma vie aurait-elle plus de valeur que la vôtre? Demande la jeune femme en fronçant des sourcils. De toutes façons, je n'ai plus rien ni personne, maintenant, dit-elle, la voix brisée. Mon existence n'a plus aucun sens. Si j'étais morte, dans cette Cabane, il n'y aurait plus personne pour me pleurer, de toutes façons. Mes parents sont morts avant même que je ne les connaisse, mes amis le sont aussi depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, je n'ai nulle part où aller. J'habite à Poudlard pendant l'été, professeur. L'orphelinat où Dumbledore m'a envoyé a été réduit en cendres par Vol… Jedusor, se reprend la jeune femme. La seule famille qui me reste sont deux cousines qui n'en ont rien à faire de moi. L'une doit élever son petit fils après la mort de son marie, sa fille et son gendre alors que l'autre essaye de se reconstruire avec son mari à Azkaban et son fils assigné à résidence. Donc, je vous le redemande, monsieur. Pourquoi ma vie aurait-elle plus de valeur que la vôtre?

\- Vous êtes encore jeune, Miss Black, tente l'enseignant.

\- C'est vraiment un argument, pour vous? Demande Ariel en relevant la tête vers lui, incrédule. Si j'avais eu quoi, 20 ans de plus, vous ne me l'auriez pas reproché?

\- Si vous aviez 20 ans de plus, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation et vous auriez eu vos ASPIC presque en même temps que moi. Donc, pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

\- Il faut vraiment une raison?

Rogue pousse un soupir frustré en se levant d'un geste sec.

\- Je veux des réponses, Ariel et j'irai les chercher là où elles sont, si il le faut, s'emporte l'enseignant.

Il se radoucie immédiatement quand il voit l'étudiante se ratatiner dans son fauteuil en tremblant de tout ses membres, le regard terrifié. Lui qui voulait arranger les choses avec elle, il ne faisait que les empirer. Elle venait probablement de lui en dire plus qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne et malgré ça, il la menaçait ouvertement de fouiller dans sa tête pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je suis désolé, soupir Rogue en se rassoyant devant la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que je peux partir, monsieur? Demande timidement Black Jr version féminine.

\- Allez-y, souffle l'enseignant en lui ouvrant la porte d'un geste de baguette.

La Serdaigle fout le camps sans demander son reste après s'être retourné une dernière fois avec un regard que Rogue n'a jamais vue qui que ce soit lui adresser.


	2. Chapter 2

Soucieux, Rogue décide de voir comment la jeune femme se porte. De toues façons, il n'a rien à faire de particulier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, incinéré et un Langue-de-Plomb à fait disparaître les cendres. Potter avait remué ciel et terre pour le faire innocenter. Ses souvenirs, mis dans un ordre précis, ressemblaient à un roman à l'eau de rose où le personnage principal n'a pas de chance. Son amitié avec Lily Evans avait été dépeint comme une belle romance triste, ce qui lui avait bien servie. Il avait aimé Lily, certes, mais il s'en était rapidement remis, mais la dette de vie envers Potter Sr n'était pas effacée pour autant. Alors il avait accepté de faire un serment Inviolable à Dumbledore pour protéger le rejeton Potter. Albus pensait avoir le contrôle sur lui, alors que ce serment n'était qu'une étape inutile pour lui. Mais bon, ce vieux fou avait eu une confiance totale en lui après ça. Ce servant de ce serment pour lui remettre ses erreurs à la figure pour le culpabiliser encore plus. Ce qu'il aurait fait, de toutes façons.

Sa vie était devenue monotone, depuis qu'il s'était complètement rétablie de la morsure de Nagini. Il ne savait comment, mais Ariel avait réussi à se procurer un échantillon du venin de ce serpent démoniaque. Elle avait réussi à faire un antidote assez efficace, pour son jeune âge. Depuis que cette jeune femme avait commencé sa 6e année à Poudlard, alors qu'il en était le directeur, son opinion sur la jeune femme avait énormément changée. Bien sûr, il l'a toujours trouvé brillante, discrète, curieuse, respectueuse et douce. C'est lui qui était allé la chercher dans son orphelinat. Dumbledore lui avait laissé le choix entre intégrer Potter, au monde sorcier, où la fille de Black. Le choix avait été difficile, mais finalement, il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon. Il doit s'avouer que ça lui avait fait un pincement au cœur quand elle a été envoyée à Serdaigle au lieu de Serpentard. Mais c'était mieux que Gryffondor. Dans l'absolu, Severus n'a absolument rien, contre la maison Gryffondor. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si les membres de cette maison ne sont que des imbéciles, la plus part du temps. Quoi que Crabbe et Goyle Jr auraient mieux fait d'y aller, à Gryffondor. Ils étaient assez idiots pour ça.

Il sort donc de son bureau et se promène dans le château vers la tour de Serdaigle. Il boit un flacon de potion pour réduire la taille de son animagus et entre par le trou des familiers dans le mur de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Sans perdre plus de temps, il y passe. Un chat, ça va, mais une panthère… une chance qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de rétrécir son animagus avec une potion de son invention. Bon, il a encore tous les traits d'une panthère noire aux yeux de la même couleur, mais c'est déjà plus discret qu'un félin de presque 3 mètres de long, queue comprise, dans la tour de l'étudiante.

\- Morgane! S'exclame la jeune femme en posant une main sur sa poitrine en regardant le félin qui venait de monter sur le divan dans lequel elle s'était roulée en boule sous un plaide de laine près de la cheminée. Tu m'as fait peur toi! Tu es aussi silencieux que le professeur Rogue, toi, quand tu t'approches de quelqu'un.

La mini panthère s'assoit sur son arrière train et penche la tête sur le côté en la regardant avec curiosité.

\- Je sais bien que ça doit être bizarre pour toi de voir un étudiant à Poudlard en plein milieu du mois d'août, soupir la jeune femme en tapotant la place libre à côté d'elle, sur le canapé. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un autre endroit où aller, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Harry m'a proposer d'habiter le Square Grimmaurd, lui il est au Terrier, de toutes façons. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver toute seule dans cet endroit qui me donne des frissons dans le dos, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Est-ce que tu as un nom?

La mini panthère la regarde comme si elle avait deux têtes. La jeune femme fronce des sourcils en se disant que ça devait être le chat du professeur Rogue, ce félin la regardait exactement comme lui le fait aussi.

\- Quoi que même si tu en avais un, c'est pas comme si tu allais me le dire, dit Ariel en riant légèrement. Que dirais-tu d'un truc du genre : Farfugium japonicum. Pas exactement ça, je te rassure. Mais c'est le nom latin pour la plante Panthère.

La jeune femme se relève doucement en faisant craquer tout ses articulations. Elle dit au chat qu'elle se sent tellement plus vieille que ses bientôt 18 ans! Comme si elle vivait au ralenti et que trop de choses se passaient en un court lapse de temps.

\- Ça suffit! J'ai assez existée pour la journée, décrète la Serdaigle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui mènent à son dortoir. Bonne nuit, Farfu!

Le chat décide donc de monter avec elle. En même temps, Severus aimerait bien savoir pourquoi Ariel semble si fatiguée, depuis qu'elle est sortie du coma. Il n'a pas à attendre bien longtemps. À peine 30 minutes après s'être endormie, elle commence déjà à s'agiter dans son lit. Ce qui semble être un rêve des plus agréable, au son des soupirs et des gémissement que poussent la Serdaigle, le rêve se change vite en cauchemar.

\- Non, s'il vous plait. Je… je suis désolée, monsieur, je suis désolée. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! Hurle la jeune femme en se réveillant, en larmes.

Ariel se redresse précipitamment dans son lit et reconnait les murs de son dortoir. Elle semble soupirer de soulagement en se laissant tomber dans son oreiller.

\- Cet homme va finir par me tuer, dit la jeune femme à la pièce presque vide.

Elle sent alors que quelque chose se déplace sur son matelas. Ariel se couvre de ses draps et laisse enfin passer son souffle de ses lèvres quand elle voit le petit félin qui s'approche d'elle.

\- Désolée de t'avoir traumatisée, petite panthère, dit-elle en lui caressant affectueusement la tête. Je vais essayer de me recoucher, maintenant. Bonne nuit, pour vrai, j'espère.

La jeune femme se recouche et se rendort presque immédiatement. Quand elle recommence à gémir de façon indécente, le petit félin reprend forme humaine et l'homme qui le remplace pointe sa baguette vers la tête de la jeune femme et entre en douceur dans son esprit. C'est plus que perturbé qu'il réalise qu'il se trouve dans son propre bureau. Ariel Black est assise sur ce dernier, les cuisses complètement écartées et il se voit, lui, en train de la pénétrer sans ménagement. La jeune femme s'accroche à lui en suivant le rythme avec facilité et visiblement, avec plaisir. Une fois que son autre lui semble avoir fini, il le voit avec horreur gifler Ariel avec une force telle que la Serdaigle se retrouve sur le plancher de la pièce, à moitié nue devant sa copie, qui brandit sa baguette vers elle.

\- Tout est de ta faute! Siffle le Maître des Potions du rêve. Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir, me laisser être libre, enfin LIBRE! Mais non, lui crache-t-il au visage. Il a fallut que tu sois comme ton père, que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regardais pas, que tu joues au héro quand on ne te demande rien et il faut passer derrière toi quand tu fais une bêtise! C'est quoi, le but? L'humiliation ultime en hommage à ton dégénéré de père? Te faire le bâtard graisseux? C'est ce que tu voulais? Baiser Servilus pour la postérité?

\- NON! Je… je suis désolée, dit Ariel, qui se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes en se rhabillant comme elle le pouvait.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as gardé en vie! POURQUOI? Hurle l'autre Severus au visage de la jeune femme.

\- Parce que je t'aime! Crie-t-elle sur le même ton. Parce que je voulais que tu vives librement, pour une fois. Sans faux Maître, sans employeur manipulateur, sans serment Inviolable qui te pend au dessus de la tête!

Ce qui lui vaut une deuxième gifle de la part de celui qui l'avait fait sienne moins de 5 minutes plus tôt.

N'en pouvant plus, Severus ressort de là au plus vite, reprend sa forme animagus et se dépêche de réveiller la Serdaigle. Dès qu'elle ouvre les yeux, et qu'ils s'habituent peu à peu à la pénombre, elle a un hoquet de surprise en voyant le félin devant elle. La panthère noire roule des yeux en reculant un peu.

\- Farfu? C'est vraiment toi?

La panthère, qui prenait maintenant un peu plus de la moitié du lit de la jeune femme, descend du matelas, les oreilles basses.

\- Non, Farfu, ne me laisse pas seule, s'il te plait, lui demande la Serdaigle d'une voix suppliante. Je t'en pris. Reste. J'en ai assez de toujours rester seule. S'il te plait…

Rogue revoit la jeune femme pleurer dans ses draps, mais pour de vrai, cette fois. Il n'est pas idiot, il sait très bien qu'il ne frapperait jamais cette fille. Quoi que pour le reste, c'était une autre histoire, mais quand il s'est vue lui donner une raclée, il s'était sentit plus perdu que jamais. En voyant Ariel, à moitié nue sur son bureau et son autre lui faire l'amour avec sauvagerie, ce qu'elle semblait apprécier, jamais il n'a pensé que c'était une mauvaise blague. Que c'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Elle avait l'air… d'apprécier. De vouloir être là et que ça se passe comme ça. Et son autre lui aussi, semblait aimer ça. Mais pourquoi ce changement aussi brusque? Le félin arrête de penser deux secondes et écoute un son bizarre qui semble venir de tout près. Ariel avait fini par s'endormir contre son flanc, le bras droit autour de son dos poilu. Il sent les caresses inconscientes que lui fait la jeune femme contre lui. Se sont ses ronronnements, comprend l'animagus félin. C'était bien la première fois en plus de 20 ans qu'il ronronnait sous sa forme féline. Il ronronnait, littéralement! C'est plus que perplexe qu'il se laisse aller aux caresses de la jeune femme sur sa robe noire et soyeuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Ça faisait des années que Severus n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. En fait, il ne pensait pas avoir déjà aussi bien dormi de son existence. Il s'étire doucement et il entend un léger ricanement chatouiller son ouïe fine de félin.

\- Farfu, ça chatouille, dit doucement la Serdaigle en bayant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et tu ferais mieux de retourner d'où tu viens, si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème avec ton humain. Surtout si c'est celui que je pense. Tu peux redevenir tout petit? Demande la jeune femme.

La panthère semble la pousser de sa tête pour que Ariel sorte du lit.

\- C'est bon, je me lève! Ho! Tu veux que je t'ouvre la porte? Okay, je te fais ça. Tu sais, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, dit doucement la jeune femme en ouvrant le portail de l'aigle de pierre. Sans te faire remarquer, bien sûr. Je peux te demander un truc?

La panthère s'assoit en face d'elle et semble attendre quelque chose.

\- Écoute, je sais bien qu'il n'y a que le professeur Rogue d'assez discret pour avoir une panthère, ici et que personne ne le sache. Je sais aussi qu'il me déteste mais… tu pourrais veiller sur lui, pour moi? Demande Ariel en caressant doucement la tête du grand félidé noir.

Pour toute réponse, la panthère frotte doucement sa tête poilue à celle de la jeune femme et s'élance dans les couloirs pour descendre vers les cachots. Ariel retourne à son dortoir, les yeux un peu moins cernés que la veille et va se préparer pour son examen médical avec Mme Pomfresh.

\- Ah! Ariel, viens et installe toi sur ce lit, dit la Médicomage en lui pointant le lit le plus près de son bureau.

Mme Pomfresh met des rideaux autour du lit pour que la jeune femme puisse se changer. Elle retire ses vêtements bien Moldus et passe la chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête. Une fois prête, elle s'installe dans le lit et attend que Mme Pomfresh revienne.

\- Ton niveau de magie est encore très bas, Ariel, soupir la dragonne de l'infirmerie. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si tu pourras suivre les cours à temps sans t'épuiser d'avantage.

Pompom Pomfresh vient s'assoir sur le bord du lit de la jeune femme avec une regard désolé.

\- Mais à quoi as-tu penser, tu aurais pue mourir, à transférer autant de ta magie à Severus.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, l'antidote n'aurait pas été assez puissant. La carotide était touchée, Mme Pomfresh. Le venin circulait trop rapidement dans son corps pour que je puisse me permettre de faire autrement.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplissent de larmes contenues à cette possibilité.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie pour une personne qui ne t'estime pas plus qu'un niffleur? Tu connais mon opinion sur Severus et je suis heureuse qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi, tu as fait ce choix. De mettre ta vie en danger pour lui permettre de vivre.

\- C'était la chose à faire, dit doucement Ariel. Et si c'était à refaire, je le ferais encore, dit-elle, déterminée.

L'enseignant de potions recule sans faire de bruit et sort de l'infirmerie à pas de loup. Si le rêve de Ariel avait un minimum de réalité, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Mais en même temps, si elle l'aimait vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver? C'était une jeune femme magnifique, d'une famille Sang-Pur et plus que fortunée, autant du côté maternel que paternel. Il avait l'âge de son père, il était vieux, aigri, amer, désillusionné, laid et seul. Horriblement seul. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait aucun espoir de survire à cette guerre, ni l'espoir ni l'envie, en fait. Même Dumbledore n'avait rien prévu pour le sortir de là, une fois que Potter aurait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se rappelait très bien que Potter avait demandé à la fille de son parrain ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'il fasse, maintenant que la guerre était finie et que la paix était revenue. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait qu'il s'ennuierait et qu'elle avait une dernière bataille à lui proposer. Celle de rendre au professeur Rogue ce qui lui était dû. Severus n'avait pas compris, sur le coup. Mais le Magenmagot avait fini par le convoquer, quand il était encore dans son lit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le poids politique de Ariel, combiné à celui de Potter et du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Shackelbolt, il n'était pas allé à Azkaban de manière préventive. Il avait pu continuer à récupérer de ses blessures en toute tranquillité. Des Aurors étaient venu récupérer certains souvenirs, avaient demandé au cadre de Dumbledore de leur dire ce qu'il pouvait sur ses allégeances et tout le reste. Les risques de brûler tous les ponts pour sa mission d'espionnage et guider ainsi que protéger le survivant dans l'ombre. Le souvenir de son Patronus, dans la forêt de Dean avait été l'élément le plus déterminant. Il avait fini avec un Ordre de Merlin 1e classe et une récompense de 100 000 Gallions.

Ariel se rhabille avec des gestes lents après la batterie de testes que Mme Pomfresh lui a fait. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Rogue se rendait dans le bureau de la directrice McGonagall pour un entretien avec cette dernière.

\- Votre offre tient toujours? Demande l'homme en noir.

\- En effet, dit la directrice avec un sourire en coin. Vous vous rendez compte que Miss Black est inscrite à ce cours, n'est-ce pas?

\- Justement, je voulais vous en parler. Il semblerait que son niveau de magie soit encore très bas dans son système et je pense qu'il est possible d'adapter les cours qu'elle suivra.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, voyez-vous. Et les autres enseignants sont prêts à enseigner toute la théorie en début d'année, le temps que Miss Black récupère, et la pratique, dès que Pompom confirmera qu'Ariel est prête.

\- Et Slughorn est toujours d'accord?

\- En effet, répond Minerva en hochant doucement la tête. Il demande un augmentation et sera déçu de ne plus avoir Miss Black dans sa classe, mais bon.

Satisfait, Severus retourne dans ses cachots.

La jeune femme est plus que surprise quand McGonagall vient la chercher pour lui annoncer qu'elle a de la visite. Quand elle entre dans le bureau de la directrice, son visage s'illumine de l'intérieur avec un sourire rayonnant quand il se tourne vers elle. Ariel s'élance alors vers lui et lui saute au cou.

\- Alors, comment tu vas, lui demande le jeune homme en la redéposant au sol.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Ariel…

\- Okay, Harry. Je vais mieux. Merci. Je suis heureuse de te voir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, Ron et moi, on commence notre formation d'Aurors dans deux semaines. Tout ceux qui se sont battus de notre côté pendant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard peuvent tenter leur chance. Je t'ai vue te battre, Ariel. Tu es une adversaire redoutable. Quand tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs, tu serais une Auror extraordinaire!

\- Harry, soupire doucement la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas devenir Auror. Je ne veux pas poursuivre les méchants, être appelé à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour une mission quelconque et remplir de la paperasse en suivant les ordres sans avoir le droit de les remettre en question. Je veux… Je veux inventer des potions, Harry. Je veux juste faire des potions. Être toute seule dans un laboratoire que j'aurai installé à mon goût. Améliorer des potions juste pour le plaisir et le défi de le faire. Ne rien devoir à personne et faire ce que j'aime. Je…

\- Shhhhhut, Ariel, tout va bien, lui dit doucement Harry en la prenant dans ses bras et en posant sa tête sur la sienne. C'était juste une suggestion. Rien ni personne ne t'oblige à quoi que ce soit. Je te promets. Et Mme Weasley m'a demandé de te dire que si tu voulais venir au Terrier, pour les 2 semaines qui restes aux vacances, tu es la bienvenue.

La jeune femme semble réfléchir intensément à la suggestion avant d'accepter pour une semaine à partir de maintenant.

\- Hermione espérait que tu dises oui et elle m'a donné ça, pour toi, dit l'ancien Gryffondor en lui tendant un petit sac de perles noires. Tu peux mettre tout ce que tu veux dedans.

\- Merci, Harry. Je vais chercher mes affaires et je te rejoins ici.

Elle l'embrasse délicatement sur la joue et retourne à la tour de Serdaigle pour mettre l'intégralité de ce qu'elle possède dans sa malle et la rétrécir pour la mettre dans la petite bourse de perles. Une fois fait, elle griffonne un message pour le professeur Flitwick et lui expliquer la situation. Il avait fait de son mieux, depuis que Voldemort avait réduit l'orphelinat où elle avait grandit en cendre, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était responsable d'elle et que si elle avait besoin de quoi que se soit, même de sous-vêtements, il allait faire le nécessaire pour elle. Ariel se doutait bien qu'il irait demander au professeur Chourave d'y aller avec elle, le visage violement rougie par l'embarras. Mais la jeune femme trouvait que c'était très gentil à lui et elle faisait de son mieux pour lui facilité la vie quand ça la concernait.

Une fois prête, elle retourne dans le bureau directorial, un peu triste de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Farfu.

\- On prend la cheminée, tiens toi à moi, lui dit Harry.

\- Pour que je m'étale de tout mon long dans le salon de Ginny avec toi? Jamais de la vie! Je te suis. Vas-y en premier, le pousse la jeune femme.

Harry prend donc une poignée de poudre de cheminette et annonce sa destination. Une minute et demi plus tard, Ariel fait la même chose.

\- El! Entend la jeune femme dès qu'elle entre dans le salon chaleureux des Weasley.

\- George!

Ariel s'élance dans les bras du jumeau survivant et laisse les valves s'ouvrir dans les bras de la copie conforme de Fred, disparu au combat. Pendant le règne de Ombrage, personne ne savait, mais Ariel avait vécu une certaine « romance » avec les jumeaux Weasley. Le fait qu'ils étaient deux n'avait jamais été un problème pour elle. Ils étaient tout les deux la moitié d'un tout. Fred et George se voyaient comme ça et Ariel respectait ça. Elle a toujours réussi à les différencier, même de dos. Et sa première fois, avec les deux frères, était l'un des moments les plus doux et mémorable de sa vie. Mais autant Ariel que George savaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais revenir ensemble. Le fantôme de Fred serait toujours présent pour eux.

Ariel savait bien qu'elle avait des goûts… particuliers, question hommes. Des jumeaux Weasley à Severus Rogue. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

\- On va t'installer dans ma chambre, lui dit doucement George en la guidant vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Fred, à l'époque où ils vivaient chez leurs parents.

D'un comme un accord, ils avaient décidé de partager le lit de George. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait que quelqu'un d'autre ne dorme dans celui de Fred.

Une fois installée, le jumeau guide son ex petite amie vers la cuisine où toute la famille se trouve. Hermione est là aussi ainsi que Fleur autour de la table de la cuisine. Ariel se sentait un peu oppressée, avec tout ce monde autour d'elle. Mais la main de George sur son épaule dénudée l'aide à respirer un peu plus librement.

Le journée passe à une vitesse folle et le soir, elle est sur le terrain du Terrier autour d'un feu de camp. Hermione dans les bras de Ron, Ginny dans ceux de Harry, Percy et Charlie sont l'un à côté de l'autre, Bill a Fleur dans les siens et George vient s'installer derrière Ariel en passant un plaide de laine violet sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Alors comme ça, Oswald Yovusky veut que tu deviennes son apprentie après tes études? Demande Hermione avec admiration.

\- En effet, mais personnellement, je n'en ai pas envie du tout, soupire la Serdaigle.

\- Pourquoi? Demande Percy. C'est le meilleur Maître des Potions que le Ministère ait engagé depuis plus de 250 ans.

\- Et qui était le meilleur Maître des Potions, avant la première chute de Jedusor? Demande Ariel en levant un sourcil.

Après un long silence, Hermione semble enfin comprendre.

\- Rogue? Vraiment?

\- Il sait faire bien d'autres choses que de la potion de furoncle, dit Ariel avec un rictus. Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi il ne nous demandait jamais de suivre la recette du nos manuels, mais celle au tableau? Pourquoi on utilisait que SES ingrédients? Pourquoi il semble toujours aussi frustré quand il donne un cours?

\- Pas vraiment, non, répond la jeune femme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Parce que dans les manuels, il y a plein d'erreur, le professeur Rogue a ses propres contacts pour les ingrédients les plus frais et de meilleur qualité et imagine deux seconde que Shackelbolt n'ait plus le droit d'exercer son métier mais soit obligé de l'enseigner. Tu crois qu'il serait heureux et épanoui?

Elle laisse le groupe méditer là-dessus et dit à George qu'elle va se coucher. Une fois en chemise de nuit et sous les couvertures, elle se tourne sur le côté pour être dos à George quand il viendra et regarde le lit vide de Fred avec une larme qui coule sur sa joue.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sent un renfoncement dans le matelas du lit simple et George passe doucement ses bras autour d'elle. Ariel se tourne alors vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il me manque aussi, dit simplement le jumeau.

Ariel se blottit donc dans les bras de George sans dire un mot. Après quelques minutes, Ariel sent les mains de George qui se promènent dans son dos avec lenteur et douceur. La bosse dans son pantalon de pyjama, contre la cuisse de Ariel, l'éclaire rapidement sur ses envies. Ce que Ariel partage en ce moment. Elle lève son regard vers lui et capture ses lèvres des siennes. Certes, son cœur est tout entier au professeur Rogue. Mais à quoi bon se préserver pour une personne qui n'en a rien à foutre? Ce n'est pas comme si il allait lui déclarer sa flamme quand elle aura ses ASPIC en poche.

\- Je… je suis désolé, lui dit le jeune homme au dessus d'elle. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine.

\- Ce n'est que du réconfort, George. Je le sais. Je ne m'attends pas à autre chose, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur cette promesse de n'en attendre aucune, le jeune homme roux se penche vers elle et embrasse la peau tendre du cou de Ariel Black. Ariel passe ses bras frêles autour des épaules larges de batteurs de George et écarte les cuisses pour qu'il s'installe plus confortablement. Après des préliminaires longs et intenses, George lance un sort de contraception sur le bas ventre de la jeune femme et la pénètre d'une seule poussée. C'est dans un râle de satisfaction commun que leurs bassins arrivent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre avec de plus en plus de violence et de vitesse. Il n'y avait rien de tendre, dans ce coïte, c'était presque juste pour se rassurer qu'ils étaient vivants et qu'ils ressentaient encore quelque chose.

Quand ils ont terminé, Ariel jette un sort de nettoyage et se calle dans les bras de George qui s'endort rapidement contre elle. La jeune femme trouve étrange de se sentir plus en sécurité avec un panthère qu'avec son ex amant. Comme si les pattes du félin la rassuraient plus que les bras de l'homme derrière elle.

Toute la semaine, Ariel se sent en pilote automatique. Elle apprécie les Weasley, et tout particulièrement George. Mais la famille Weasley est celle de Harry, pas la sienne. Elle se sent comme une étrangère toute la semaine. Il n'y a que quand elle couche avec George qu'elle se sent… qu'elle se sent en vie. Qu'elle ne ressent pas ce vide permanent en elle. Mais Ariel ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi c'est sa nuit avec Farfu qui l'a le plus rassurée depuis que Jedusor était revenu d'entre les morts après le Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

À la fin de sa semaine au Terrier, elle ressemble plus à un Inféri qu'à autre chose. C'est dans un soupire de soulagement que la Serdaigle revient à Poudlard.

Dès que la jeune femme retourne dans le dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires, une mini panthère noire y entre et saute sur son lit!

\- Farfu! S'exclame Ariel avec joie en prenant le petit félin dans ses bras en le serrant doucement contre sa poitrine ferme. Tu m'as tellement manqué!

C'est alors que le petit félin se met à ronronner comme un tracteur sous ses caresses affectueuses.

\- Je sais bien qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment, toi et moi, mais je dois avouer que j'ai adoré dormir avec toi. Tu es un capteur de rêves très efficace!

Elle dépose délicatement Farfu sur l'édredon de son lit bleu royal et installe ses affaires d'un coup de baguette.

\- Je dois aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour un examen médical, dit-elle au « chat ». Tu veux venir avec moi?

Pour toute réponse, Farfu descend du lit et rejoint la porte du dortoir en se tournant vers elle comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle attend. La jeune femme éclate alors de rire et rejoint le félin en roulant des yeux.

\- Ha! Ariel! Comment te sens-tu mon enfant? Demande la Médicomage.

\- Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, cette semaine. Mon doudou me manquait trop, dit Miss Black en coulant un regard tendre vers le chat noir à ses pieds.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air épuisé, confirme Mme Pomfresh. Vas te changer, que je regarde ton niveau de magie.

Ariel acquiesce et s'exécute. Une fois en chemise de nuit, Ariel subit la batterie de sorts de diagnostique habituel. Plus la Médicomage regarde son parchemin, plus ses sourcils montent sur son front.

\- Ariel…

\- Oui, madame?

\- Ton niveau de magie est presque normal, en seulement une semaine. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fait?

\- J'étais au Terrier, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. Hermione a passé son temps à essayer de me convaincre d'accepter l'apprentissage de Oswald Yovusky. Ce qui m'a passablement énervé.

\- Ariel, sois honnête avec moi, dit Pompom en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit. As-tu eu des relations sexuelles, pendant la semaine? N'oublis pas que tout ce qui se dit ici reste ici.

Ariel inspire profondément en prenant Farfu délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Oui, dit elle en cachant son visage dans le pelage du « chat ».

\- Régulièrement?

\- Oui, murmure la jeune femme.

\- Ils étaient consentis, ces rapports?

\- Bien sûr! S'exclame Ariel. Jamais George…

Mais elle referme violement la mâchoire avant de dire autre chose. Étonnement, Farfu la regarde presque comme si elle avait suggéré de lui donner un bain.

\- George Weasley?

\- Oui, répète Ariel.

\- Je vois, dit la professionnelle de la santé avec un fin sourire.

Ariel lui demande donc ce qui se passe. Pomfresh lui répond que c'est tout à fait normal. Les jumeaux magiques, comme Fred et George Weasley, sont des êtres très puissants qui partagent leur magie. Quand l'un disparait, celui qui reste a donc un surplus de magie qu'il doit évacuer de différentes façons, dont pendant une relation sexuelle. Elle demande à la jeune femme si elle avait déjà couché avec George avant de sauver le professeur Rogue.

\- Plus ou moins, dit une Ariel de plus en plus rougissante.

Elle explique donc le genre de relation qu'elle avait avec Fred et George avant que Fred ne soit tué pendant la Bataille de Poudlard.

\- Ariel, si les jumeaux Weasley ne t'avaient pas transmis une partie de leur magie, que tu as apprise à encaisser et à canaliser avec le temps, tu n'aurais probablement pas été assez puissante pour sauver Severus et tu serais probablement morte en essayant, dit patiemment la vieille dame.

\- Vous voulez dire que Fred et George ont contribué à sauver le professeur Rogue?

Mme Pomfresh acquiesce.

\- Madame, ne lui dites jamais ça… murmure Ariel avec des yeux ronds.

Pompom éclate alors de rire alors que le « chat » noir saute du lit et sort en trombe de l'infirmerie.

\- Ce qu'il est susceptible, ce chat! Soupir Ariel.

Pomfresh lui dit qu'elle veut la garder pour la nuit pour être certaine qu'elle se repose bien.

Cette nuit là, Severus finit par digérer le fait que Ariel avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi il ressent un si grand sentiment de possessivité envers elle. Toute la semaine, il c'était sentit comme un lion en cage quand il avait appris de Filius que Miss Black était parti chez les Weasley avec Potter. Si elle l'aimait tant que ça, pourquoi était-elle parti? Pourquoi elle refusait de poursuivre les cours de potions? Pourquoi elle faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter, quand il n'était pas sous sa forme féline?

\- Je suis vraiment stupide! S'exclame l'homme en noir. Elle croit que je la déteste!

Après avoir cogité plus d'une heure à chercher une solution pour montrer à Ariel que ce n'était pas le cas, sans succès, il se transforme en mini panthère et rejoint la jeune femme dans la tour de Serdaigle. Il la cherche partout, mais ne la trouve nulle part. Il rôde comme une ombre dans les couloirs de Poudlard en prenant les chemins qu'il sait que Ariel affectionne pour se balader dans le château. Découragé, ses pas feutrés l'amène à l'infirmerie où il la voit. Ses longs cheveux soyeux et ondulés sont étalés sur l'oreiller blanc du lit de la salle aseptisée qui tombent presque jusqu'au sol. Il voit ses sourcils froncés et sa poitrine montrer et descendre à un rythme trop rapide pour un sommeil paisible. Pourquoi il n'est pas venu avant? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle dormait bien avec lui. Mais non, il avait aimé mieux tempêter parce qu'elle avait couché avec Weasley! Severus monte rapidement dans le lit et se fige en entendant les murmures de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée… sanglote doucement Ariel.

Elle se débat tellement avec ses couvertures que des boutons de sa chemise de nuit s'arrachent du tissus et dévoile complètement la poitrine de la Serdaigle. Le félin déglutit difficilement sans pouvoir regarder autre chose que les seins ronds et fermes de Ariel Black. Les tétons érigés de la jeune femme semblent l'appeler comme une sirène appelle les matelots pour les noyer au plus profond des océans. Il sort de sa catatonie quand il voit qu'elle semble se griffer la peau du cou, comme pour y enlever quelque chose.

\- Severus, je suis désolée… sanglote une fois de plus la jeune femme en portant ses mains à sa gorge une fois de plus.

Severus ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, reprend forme humaine et la réveille en lui secouant sèchement les épaules.

\- Miss Black, réveillez-vous! Dit-il de sa voix cassante.

Dès qu'elle ouvre ses yeux d'argent, ils tombent sur ceux, ébènes de l'enseignant. Se souvenant de son cauchemar où le Maître des Potions essayait de l'étrangler, elle tombe du lit, du côté opposé du professeur et se colle au mur derrière elle. Ariel se recroqueville sur elle-même, dos au mur de pierres froides, les fesses nues sur le plancher, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine exposée.

\- Je ne le ferai plus, monsieur. Je le jure. Je suis désolée, lui dit la jeune femme en le suppliant du regard de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je ne le ferai plus…

\- Faire quoi, Ariel, demande le professeur Rogue d'une voix soyeuse.

\- De vous obliger à vivre… répond Ariel, la voix brisée. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça… Je suis désolée.

\- Ariel, soupir Severus en restant à bonne distance d'elle. Vous êtes réveillée. Le cauchemar est fini et je ne vous en veux pas, de m'avoir sauver la vie.

\- Mais… quand on m'a réanimée, vous… vous étiez en colère contre moi. Vous aviez dit que…

\- Je vous ai dit que vous n'auriez pas dû risquer votre vie, pour moi. Je n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, répond la jeune femme sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Venez, vous devez vous recoucher, dit le Maître des Potions en lui tendant la main.

Ariel passe une dernière fois sa main droite sur sa gorge avant d'accepter la main de l'homme en noir. Une fois qu'elle est bien installée entre les draps, il la borde rapidement en lui disant qu'il enverra son chat veiller sur elle.

\- Comment il s'appelle? Demande doucement Ariel.

\- Pompom vous a entendu l'appeler Farfu, aujourd'hui. Dites-vous que c'est son nom.

\- Merci, monsieur, répond la Serdaigle avec le sourire aux lèvres avant de se rendormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques minutes plus tard, Farfu était de retour dans l'infirmerie.

\- Coucou toi, dit doucement la jeune femme en caressant le chat avec affection. Je viens de faire le rêve le plus bizarre de ma vie.

La mini panthère s'installe en boule sur l'abdomen de la Serdaigle et garde la tête levé pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ton humain me disait qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, finalement, de… d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait, à la Bataille. Je l'ai déjà rêvé me gifler, m'envoyer un Doloris, m'étrangler et d'autres joyeusetés. Mais jamais ça! Tu crois qu'il pourrait le penser? Demande Ariel, incertaine.

Elle rit doucement quand le chat la regarde presque amoureusement en fermant et ouvrant les yeux avec lenteur.

\- Si il finit par me détester un peu moins, je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû passer mon ASPIC en potions. J'imagine que tu l'as déjà vue faire des potions, dit Ariel avec un regard empli d'admiration. Il a l'air… il a l'air d'un chef d'orchestre où les ingrédients sont les instruments, les chaudrons le rythme et les potions la mélodie qui en résulte. Ton humain est un véritable artiste des potions. Un virtuose, même. Oswald Yovusky n'est qu'une pâle copie du talent du professeur Rogue, dit doucement Ariel en caressant lentement le chat. Tu en as de la chance de vivre avec une personne aussi… passionnante.

Elle finit par s'endormir une nouvelle fois, sans cauchemar et sans scène de sexe torride. Vers 3 heure du matin, Pompom vient voir sa petit protégée en souriant doucement en voyant le petit chat endormit dans les bras de la jeune femme. Sa petite tête poilue blottit dans le cou de Ariel dans un ronronnement permanent. Elle avait entendu Severus dire à Ariel qu'il enverrait son chat veiller sur elle. Pompom ne pensait pas qu'il était sérieux et encore moins que le Maître des Potions avait un chat! En tous cas, elle était bien contente pour le petit félin. Elle ne pense pas que c'est Severus qui laisserait ce pauvre chat, visiblement en manque d'affection, dormir aussi collé contre lui.

Les jours passent rapidement jusqu'à la rentrée le premier septembre. Chaque nuit Ariel les passe avec Farfu, les cernes sous ses yeux gris ont presque complètement disparus et sa magie a maintenant atteint un niveau suffisamment élevé et stable pour qu'elle puisse suivre ses cours normalement. Elle continuait d'éviter Rogue comme la peste et était allé sur le chemin de Traverse avec Hermione, Ginny et Luna pour leurs effets scolaires pour l'année à venir. Les spéculations sur le prochain enseignant de Défense contre les force du Mal allaient bon train et Ariel sourit distraitement en suivant Ginny dans la boutique Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

\- Si c'est un prof comme Ombrage, il n'aura pas de cadeau, dit Ginny en prenant plusieurs articles du magasin de son frère avec un regard déterminé.

Ariel la regarde faire en haussant un sourcil. Tant qu'il ou elle n'est pas comme les Carrow, elle pourrait faire avec. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine au souvenir de la séance de Doloris qu'elle a eu, quand Crabbe l'avait dénoncé parce qu'elle faisait des potions de soin et s'improvisait apprentie Médicomage parce que Mme Pomfresh était obligé de tout rapporter de chaque visite. Les Carrow faisaient de leur mieux pour restreindre l'accès aux soins aux élèves. Alors Ariel et Neville avaient fait leur possible pour soigner tout le monde. Ils s'improvisaient un genre de clinique, 4 soirs par semaine, jamais la même, pour soigner le plus d'élèves possible, toutes maisons confondues. Elle se rappelle quand Drago Malefoy était venu la voir pour une potion calmante après une retenue aux Doloris de Amycus Carrow, parce que Drago avait hésité trop longtemps à son goût à lancer ce même sortilège sur un gamin de 1e année.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux pour le monde? Lui avait demandé la jeune femme en massant ses mains pour que le sang circule mieux après une potion de régénération des nerfs.

\- C'est ce que mon père m'a appris à vouloir, lui avait répondu le Serpentard, d'un air coupable.

\- Tu es un Serpentard, et un Malefoy de surcroit, lui répond la jeune femme. Un Serpentard et un Malefoy ne se laisse jamais imposer quoi que ce soit. Et encore moins un Black. Fais tes propres choix, Drago. Et si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, évite au moins de faire ce que tu ne veux pas.

\- Et quand on est devant un absence de choix, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

\- De notre mieux, Malefoy. De notre mieux, répond simplement Ariel en le laissant partir.

La jeune femme sort de sa rêverie quand elle entend quelqu'un l'appeler. La séance de magasinage est enfin terminée et Ariel soupir de soulagement en arrivant au Terrier avec Hermione et Ginny. Il était prévu qu'elle y dorme pour la dernière nuit des vacances pour prendre le train avec tout le monde. Ça ne lui tentait pas particulièrement, mais comme l'autre option était de juste attendre que le temps passe dans l'immense château, elle avait accepté, pour voir Harry.

Pendant la soirée, Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il avait pris ses titres à Gringotts et qu'il était maintenant Lord Potter-Black. Il s'était excusé d'innombrable fois à la jeune femme pour lui avoir volé son titre.

\- Harry, arrête! Lui dit Ariel en levant la main pour le faire taire. Sirius savait ce qu'il faisait. Dans la famille Black, le titre de Lord n'est autorisé qu'à un représentant mâle. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été Drago Malefoy. Sirius a très bien fait. Et je suis soulagé que ce soit toi qui veille sur moi, maintenant.

Harry semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais garde finalement le silence. Ariel va rejoindre George dans sa chambre et après presque 2 heures de réconfort mutuel, elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Le voyage en train fût horriblement long pour la Serdaigle. Ginny et Hermione n'arrêtaient jamais de parler et Ariel finit par se dire qu'elle aurait dû rester à Poudlard la nuit dernière. Elle serait peut-être en train de se balader avec Farfu si profondément dans les cachots qu'elle est certaine que McGonagall n'a jamais mise une orteil là. Quand elle prenait le train avec Erni, Justin, Ben et Liliane, c'était toujours plus calme que ça. Les yeux de Ariel piquent en pensant à ses amis perdus. Erni et Justin de Poufsouffle étaient des garçons charmants, avec beaucoup de caractère. Ils étaient la preuve que Poufsouffle ne voulait pas dire lâche et sans personnalité. Liliane et Ben étaient à Serdaigle avec elle. Justin et Ben commençaient tout juste à sortir ensemble depuis quelques jours quand Voldemort s'est avancé dans le parc de Poudlard avec Harry dans ses bras. Greyback avait arraché l'une des jambes de Ben avec sa mâchoire et Justin avait tout fait pour le sortir de là. Il avait fini par le rejoindre quelque minutes plus tard, sous le sort de mort de Rabastan Lestrange. Liliane avait été piétinée par un géant et Erni était mort moins d'une semaine après qu'un Détraqueur ait dévorée son âme.

Ariel sort de ses cauchemars en regardant la pluie tomber sur la vitre de son compartiment. Elle se lève d'un bon et s'excuse à Ginny et Hermione en disant qu'elle va aux toilettes. Dès qu'elle sort du compartiment, elle s'élance vers le dernier wagon et sort sur l'espèce de balcon en queue de train. L'air glacé et la pluie lui tombent dessus avec un mordant qui la ramène à la réalité. Elle se jette un Silencio à elle-même et se met à hurler sa rage et son désespoir à plein poumons en se tenant au garde fou du balcon. Elle crie en silence sur le fourgon-frein pendant que sa chevelure noire devient de plus en plus humide et se colle à son visage, que l'eau glacée transperce ses vêtements et que ses poumons se vident d'air. Ariel finit par s'écrouler, sous la pluie, sur le plancher du balcon en s'adossant à la parois du wagon. Elle finit par s'y endormir en grelottant de froid et en claquant des dents.

Quand elle se réveille, elle se sent étonnamment au chaud et en sécurité. Une douce odeur d'anis étoilée emplie ses narines et une couverture de laine chaude l'entour. C'est en fronçant des sourcils qu'elle ouvre doucement les yeux.

\- Miss Black, que faisiez-vous sous une pluie battante pareil? Demande la voix grave, lente et envoutante du Maître des Potions.

\- Je comprends, maintenant, dit timidement la jeune fille.

\- Vous comprenez quoi, Miss Black.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes en colère contre moi de vous… Moi aussi, j'aurais dû mourir, ce jour-là. Ça aurait peut-être été mieux si…

Sans trop comprendre ce qui se passe, des bras puissants s'enroulent autour d'elle et la berce doucement. C'est plus que confuse qu'elle réalise que le professeur Rogue la prise dans ses bras. Pourquoi il faisait ça? Et pourquoi il était dans le train, d'abord? Ça a toujours été les Préfets qui s'occupaient de la discipline dans le Poudlard Express.

C'est quand le Maître des Potions desserre son étreinte que Ariel semble réaliser enfin ce qui se passe. L'information que le professeur Rogue est vraiment là perse enfin son esprit. Prise de panique à l'idée que l'instant soit déjà fini, elle s'accroche à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'est inquiet que Severus se rend compte que Ariel fait la même chose que dans ses cauchemars, elle lui répète en boucle à quel point elle est désolée. Comme si c'était la seule chose qu'elle était capable d'exprimer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, dit la jeune femme, la voix hachée.

\- Faire quoi, Ariel?

\- Vivre après ça, soupir Ariel. Après toutes ses horreurs, tout ces morts, tout ces regrets et ces cauchemars. Tout ça pour la mégalomanie d'un seul homme. Vous… Vous avez raison, de me détester, monsieur. Même mon père a eu la décence de ne pas survivre à cette guerre.

\- Ariel, personne, je dis bien PERSONNE, ne t'en veut d'être vivante, d'avoir survécu à ce cauchemar, et de continuer d'y survivre.

\- Pourquoi c'est si dur? Sanglote la Serdaigle. J'avais l'impression que c'était moins difficile avant que la guerre ne soit fini.

\- C'est normal, dit doucement Severus en lui caressant les cheveux. Pendant la guerre, tout le monde était en mode survie, et ce, des deux côtés. On n'avait pas le temps de penser à demain, à nos projets ou à long terme. Maintenant que c'est possible, que la poussière retombe, les gens comme nous réalisent tout ce qu'ils ont perdu. Et c'est un constat des plus perturbant.

La jeune femme se dit que son ex enseignant de potions a tout à fait raison. Elle ne se rend même pas compte que la couverture qui l'enveloppe est la cape de voyage de son enseignant, avant de s'endormir de nouveau.

Quand elle se réveille une nouvelle fois, la cape est toujours sur elle, mais le professeur Rogue a disparu. Juste avant de sortir du train, la jeune femme cherche le professeur Rogue pour lui redonner sa cape, mais ne le trouve nulle par. Elle finit par monter rapidement dans l'une des diligences en serrant le tissus autour d'elle.

Dans la Grande Salle, elle plie précautionneusement la cape et s'assoit dessus pour que rien ne lui arrive et regarde la table des professeurs. C'est pâle comme la mort qu'elle reconnait le professeur Slughorn.

C'est dans un état second qu'elle regarde la répartition des premières années de 11 et 12 ans. Quand tous les enfants sont enfin répartis, McGonagall se lève.

\- Mes chers élèves, dit la nouvelle directrice en se levant. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard et je suis heureuse de vous revoir entre ces murs pour une nouvelle année sous de bien meilleures auspices que la précédente. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, le professeur Slughorn reprend ses fonctions d'enseignant de potions et de directeur de Serpentard. Le professeur Rogue garde le poste qu'il occupait avant la supposée prise de pouvoir sur Poudlard et continuera à enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Votre nouvelle enseignante de Métamorphose est Estia Johns, qui a pris sa retraite du Ministère et a accepté d'enseigner ici. De plus, le professeur Flitwick est maintenant le directeur adjoint de Poudlard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un excellent festin.

Elle frappe dans ses mains et les tables se remplissent de mets les plus succulents les uns que les autres. La jeune femme a l'estomac si retourné qu'elle n'est capable de rien avaler. Elle fait donc acte de présence et s'éclipse une fois que plus personne ne semble faire attention à elle. Ariel se dirige vers les cuisines et demande à un elfe de maison de rendre sa cape au professeur Rogue et retourne à son dortoir.

C'est plus soulagée qu'elle ne le pensait qu'elle accueil le petit chat noir dans son lit.


	6. Chapter 6

Les jours passent et Ariel découvre le soulagement d'avoir un cours de moins sur son horaire. Hermione passe sont temps à grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante que si elle avait sue, elle aussi se serait organisé pour faire quelques examens au Ministère. Ginny soupir d'agacement à chaque fois. Ariel est plus que soulagée de ne pas avoir à partager sa salle commune avec les deux Gryffondor. Ariel se sentait très confuse. Elle recherchait désespérément le calme et une fois qu'elle l'avait, le silence était assourdissant, oppressant, étouffant. La seule chose qui pouvait lui redonner un peu le sourire était cette magnifique petite boule de poils noire qui venait la rejoindre tout les soirs dans son lit.

La nuit avant son premier cours de Défense, Ariel trouve difficilement le sommeil. Elle est satisfaite de ne plus avoir à suivre les cours de Slughorn. Pour lui, les Black sont l'équivalent d'une collection. Il avait eu la génération de ses grands-parents, son père et les autres membres de sa génération, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Regulus et Andromeda, ensuite Drago. Ariel, quant à elle, l'évitait le plus possible. Elle se rendait aussi insaisissable qu'un serpent. Une famille de Serpentard et un père fugitif à au moins un avantage.

Pendant la nuit, Severus sent l'alarme qu'il a mis sur la porte de son bureau. Il se lève du lit de la jeune femme aux yeux gris et frotte doucement sa tête sur la joue de Ariel avant de s'élancer vers son bureau. Avant le dernier tournant, il reprend forme humaine et hausse un sourcil en voyant Minerva faire les 100 pas devant la porte de son bureau.

\- Severus! Ça fait 15 minutes que frappe à votre porte.

\- Insomnie, dit simplement Severus. Que ce passe-t-il?

\- C'est Mr Potter.

\- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il? Demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Ce n'est pas lui en tant que tel, soupir l'enseignante. Vous savez sûrement qu'il est le chef de clan et de famille de Miss Black depuis la mort de Sirius.

\- Plus ou moins, que se passe-t-il avec Miss Black?

\- Ça concerne Oswald Yovusky, dit la directrice en emboitant le pas au professeur de Défense qui entrait dans ses quartiers. Il a envoyé une demande de courtisanerie envers Ariel Black à Mr Potter. Comme Ariel a officiellement refusé sa proposition de Mentorat, il a contre attaqué avec cette demande de courtisanerie pour un éventuel mariage.

La mâchoire de Rogue se contracte alors que ses points se serrent dans les plis de ses robes de potionniste.

\- Et vous me dites ça parce que? Demande Severus d'un regard de marbre.

\- Parce que vous êtes la personne que je connais qui en sait le plus sur lui. Peut-il être un bon parti pour Ariel?

\- Absolument pas! S'emporte Severus. C'est un profiteur qui s'attribut les mérites des autres pour faire avancer sa carrière! Il a été marié plus d'une fois et ses épouses ont eu des fins aussi surprenantes que les époux de Mme Zabini.

\- Vous insinuez qu'il est dangereux pour Ariel? Demande Minerva avec incrédulité.

\- Je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme. Potter peut certainement refuser cette proposition plus que grotesque.

\- Filius a examiné la proposition de Yovusky et il faudrait que Potter accepte une autre proposition de courtisanerie plus avantageuse pour pouvoir officiellement décliner, soupir la directrice.

\- Puis-je? Propose Rogue.

\- Absolument. Et si vous trouvez une solution pour sortir cette jeune femme de ce mauvais pas, n'hésitez pas.

Sur ce, Minerva laisse une liasse de parchemin sur la table basse du salon de son enseignant de Défense et retourne à son bureau pour annoncer à Lord Potter-Black qu'ils ont un allié inattendu pour trouver un moyen de sortir la Serdaigle de là.

Le reste de la nuit, Severus le passe à éplucher la proposition de Yovusky. Déjà, pour la close de pureté, il va pouvoir aller se brosser! C'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il est reconnaissant envers les jumeaux Weasley pour leurs extravagances. Les closes pour le temps de la court sont à l'avantage de Ariel. Elle gardera tous les cadeaux que Yovusky pourrait lui offrir, d'être son mentor pour son éducation en potions. Mais tout était à double tranchant. Si elle gardait plus de 10% des présents, elle s'engageait à une réponse positive après l'année de court règlementaire, tout les travaux ou les découvertes qu'elle pourrait faire reviendrait automatiquement à Yovusky.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, vermine, grogne Severus entre ses dents.

Vers 4h00 du matin, Ariel se réveille en ne sentant pas la chaleur habituelle qu'émet Farfu dans son lit. Elle le cherche en fronçant des sourcils. L'avantage d'être en 7e année à Serdaigle, était que l'on avait une petite chambre individuelle pour les 8 filles de son année, plus les 5 autres qui venaient refaire leur année d'ASPIC. Comme l'année d'avant, Poudlard était fermé au Né-Moldu. Ariel savait bien que le professeur Rogue n'avait rien à voir avec ça. C'était même plus prudent pour eux de ne pas être au château… Avec ces fous de Carrow qui s'occupaient de la discipline et certains étudiants qui se faisaient une joie de dénoncer tout le monde pour tout et n'importe quoi. Comme cet idiot de Crabbe, par exemple, qui les avait dénoncé de donné des soins alors qu'il l'avait appris en n'en recevant lui-même.

Elle finit par soupirer en se dirigeant vers la petite salle de bain avec une petite cabine de douche pour se préparer à la journée qui s'en vient. Son premier cours de Défense avec le professeur Rogue… Elle qui croyait ne plus jamais le revoir dans un cours…

Après la leçon de sortilège, son directeur de maison lui demande si elle peut rester à la fin du cours. Il lui annonce que la directrice l'attendra dans son bureau à la fin de son dernier cours de la journée. C'est donc plus que stressée qu'elle entre dans le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- Je sais que plusieurs étudiants parmi vous ont suivi les cours de Mr Potter quand Ombrage sévissait dans cette école, dit le professeur Rogue en passant entre les rangées de pupitres.

Un silence de plomb envahi la salle de classe.

\- Je veux que vous passiez tous, sans exception, et que vous me fassiez un sortilège du Patronus avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. Bien que la guerre ait officiellement pris fin, rien ne garantie votre sécurité dans la vie de tout les jours, une fois que vous aurez quitté le cocon de ce château, l'enseignant prend la liste de présence et appelle le premier nom en haut de la liste. Ariel Black, venez ici.

La jeune femme s'avance donc devant la classe avec sa baguette et rejoint l'enseignant.

\- Avez-vous déjà fait un Patronus Corporel, Miss Black? Demande l'enseignant.

\- Oui, monsieur, répond la Serdaigle avec douceur.

\- Faites-le, exige Rogue en lui laissant de l'espace.

Ariel ferme les yeux et cherche un souvenir heureux. Mais plus elle cherche et plus les anciens souvenirs heureux deviennent des scènes d'horreur. Se souvenir de son père, de sa promesse de devenir enfin une famille avec Harry, qui s'envole en éclat quand il passe au travers du voile. Ses moments de tendresse avec Fred et George font place au dernier sourire de Fred avant l'explosion qui l'emporte à jamais. Ses souvenir de ses amis, remplacés par leur visage figé dans la mort.

\- Je… je ne peux pas, monsieur. Je ne peux plus… souffle Ariel en baissant la tête. Tous mes bons souvenirs n'en sont plus.

\- Choisissez en un nouveau, dit doucement Rogue, à la surprise de tous. Un souvenir ressent, un sentiment de sécurité, de paix, trouvez l'équilibre, Miss Black. Prenez votre temps.

La jeune femme acquiesce et ferme les yeux une fois de plus. Un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand elle pense à Farfu. Mais pas le petit chat roulé en boule contre son cou, mais la panthère qui la protège contre le monde. Ses pattes puissantes autour d'elle, sa chaleur et son réconfort. L'air soucieux dans ses yeux d'encre quand elle l'avait réveillé de son cauchemar.

\- Spero Patronum! Murmure Ariel.

C'est plus que surprise que la forme argenté devant elle est une magnifique panthère qui s'assoit à ses côté et semble attendre de voir ce qui se passe. Ginny lève la main pour attirer l'attention de l'enseignant.

\- Oui, Miss Weasley?

\- Est-ce normal que la forme d'un Patronus change? Demande la rouquine.

\- Après un grand bouleversement émotionnel, il est possible que la forme d'un Patronus change, en effet. C'est plutôt rare, mais rien d'alarment. Il n'avait pas cette forme, Miss Black?

\- Non, dit la jeune femme. C'était une biche, avant.

\- Une… une biche? Demande Rogue qui s'emble s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- Oui, monsieur, dit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Pendant longtemps, nous pensions que Ariel et Potter étaient des jumeaux séparés à la naissance.

\- Mais c'était évident que ce n'était pas le cas, dit Hermione. Les ennuis n'ont jamais courus après Ariel comme avec Harry.

Rogue hausse un sourcil en regardant les 2 Gryffondor et ensuite la Serdaigle, qui semblait attendre une explication.

\- À quoi pensiez-vous, Miss Black?

\- À mon attrapeur de rêves, dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

Rogue comprend tout de suite à quoi elle fait allusion. C'est une chaleur étrange à la poitrine qui se repend en lui quand il réalise qu'elle pense à lui, pour créer son Patronus. Mais en plus, avant, son Patronus était une biche, comme le sien. Il l'était avant même qu'elle ne couche avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il l'envoie donc se rassoir et c'est à Ginny de faire apparaitre le cheval argenté qui est son Patronus corporel.

Quand le cours est fini, Ariel se rend donc au bureau de la directrice. Quand elle entre, après avoir été invité, elle fronce ses sourcils noirs en voyant Harry debout près de la cheminée, en uniforme de formation d'Auror. Il lit un dossier assez conséquent dans les mains. Quand son regard se lève sur la jeune femme, il dépose le document et prend sa presque sœur dans ses bras avec forces.

\- Harry! Je suis contente de te voir, dit la jeune femme en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien étudiant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ça devient une habitude? Le taquine Miss Black.

\- Ariel, je viens aujourd'hui en tant que ton chef de famille, dit-il en passant une main gantée dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Assis toi, s'il te plait.

Intriguée, Ariel s'exécute en attendant la suite. Elle perd les couleur de son visage quand Harry lui explique ce que Yovusky a fait la concernant et que le seul moyen de s'en sortir, c'est qu'elle accepte une proposition plus intéressante.

\- J'ai pensé le faire moi-même, dit lentement Harry. Mais le professeur McGonagall a eu la brillante idée de demander son avis à Rogue.

\- Hein? Qu'est-ce que le professeur Rogue à avoir là dedans?

\- Il m'a fait un dossier complet sur Yovusky. C'est ça que je lisais, quand tu es arrivé. Tu veux le voir?

\- Je sais déjà que je ne veux rien à voir avec cet homme, Harry. Je n'ai pas refusé son mentorat parce qu'il a une moustache de dompteur de cirque.

\- Je sais, répond l'apprenti Auror avec un sourire amusé. Et il se trouve que nous avons une personne qui propose un dossier beaucoup plus avantageux pour toi que celui que propose Yovusky.

\- Harry, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à faire ça.

\- Écoute au moins ce qu'il propose, lui demande Potter.

Ariel soupir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en se callant dans son siège. Cet homme lui propose d'être son mentor en potions, de lui offrir les références dont elle aurait besoin pour aller dans l'école post ASPIC, peut importe où dans le monde. Et pour prouver sa bonne foi, il l'avait réinscrite à l'académie de potion de Paris, où Yovusky l'avait désinscrite en disant que c'est lui qui s'occuperait de l'éducation de la jeune femme. Ariel bouille de colère contre Yovusky. Mais qui peut bien avoir le bras assez long pour la réinscrire?

\- Il propose de te loger, à Paris, tu n'auras donc pas à payer une chambre où une résidence à l'Académie. Tout les présents qu'il t'offrira pendant la court sont ta possession, sans contrepartie, ce que Yovusky ne t'offrait pas. Il est indépendant de titre et de fortune, ce qu'une fois de plus, Yovusky n'est pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire quoi faire, Ariel. Mais le concurrent de Yovusky est un homme sérieux, brillant et pour ce que ça vaut, j'ai confiance en lui.

\- Et je peux savoir qui est celui qui t'impressionne à ce point?

\- Lord Prince.

\- Harry, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux en s'approchant de lui sur son fauteuil. Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme, mais il dernier Lord Prince est mort en 1959, sans héritier. Octavius Prince est mort avant de réintégrer sa fille dans la famille, Harry. Il n'y a pas de Lord Prince.

\- Et bien… Malefoy et sa mère me devaient un petit service, alors j'ai pu faire intégrer l'héritier légitime. Ariel, s'il te plait, accepte sa proposition. Je confirais ma vie les yeux fermés à cet homme et je sais que sur ce sujet, jamais il ne me décevrait.

\- La seule personne au monde de qui tu pourrais dire un truc pareil est...

\- Rogue, confirme le chef de la famille Black.


	7. Chapter 7

\- NON! S'exclame Ariel en se levant d'un bon de son fauteuil. Il n'en est pas question!

\- Pourquoi? Demande Harry sans comprendre. Je sais que tu l'apprécies et que tu admires ses compétences. Tu es l'une des seules élèves à l'appeler « professeur » Rogue ou « monsieur » sans avoir à te forcer. Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la sienne. Je sais que tu l'estimes au plus haut point, Ariel. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas? Tu n'as que l'année de la cour à tolérer et après vous pourrez continuer vos vies comme vous en aurez envie chacun de votre côté!

\- Je ne veux pas me faire courtiser par une personne qui ne voit que Sirius en moi! Je ne veux pas recevoir de cadeaux, de passes droits ou de faveurs d'une personne qui ne ressent que dégoût et frustration envers moi! Et de toutes façons, tu ne penses pas qu'il en a assez fait? Il a passé le temps de ta scolarité et ta quête des Horcruxes à te sauver les fesses! Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie pour le sauver pour qu'il fasse pareil avec moi! S'écrit Ariel en se relevant, rouge de colère. Je l'ai fait pour qu'il soit libre! Pas pour qu'il s'enchaine à moi!

\- Ais-je mon mot à dire dans cette situation? Demande une voix trainante et profonde qui fait se raidir Ariel dans son élan.

\- Ah! Merlin soit loué! Soupir Harry en se levant et en allant rejoindre le Maître des Potions. Vous pouvez lui faire entendre raison, professeur?

\- Je tenterai ce miracle, Mr Potter. Pouvez-vous nous laisser, s'il vous plait?

\- Bien sûr, dit Harry en se levant et en sortant de la pièce pour retrouver McGonagall dans un petit salon chaleureux et confortable.

C'est dans une attitude détendue que Rogue vient s'assoir en face de la jeune femme en la regardant intensément. Il lui demande pourquoi elle refuse aussi catégoriquement son offre de cour pour la libérer de Yovusky. Un éclaire de compréhension traverse le regard de Severus quand elle lui dit la même chose que ce qu'elle a dit à son chef de famille.

\- Miss Black, je vais être honnête avec vous. C'est vrai, j'ai détesté passionnément votre père et j'ai dirigé ma colère sur vous. Mais je ne vous déteste pas pour autant, dit-il doucement. Je voulais, si je survivais à cette guerre, vous proposer d'être mon apprentie, après votre diplôme de l'Académie de Potions de Paris. Mais quand j'ai vue le nom sur le parchemin du Ministère, j'avais pris pour acquis que Yovusky vous avait déjà proposé la même chose. Ce qui était vrai, d'ailleurs. Mais pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, vous avez refusé. Quand vous m'avez dit que vous vous retiriez des cours de potions en pensant visiblement que je les enseignerais encore, je me suis dit que ma proposition ne serait pas vraiment la bienvenue.

Ariel reste coite, il voulait la prendre, ELLE, comme apprentie? Pour elle, c'est comme si Merlin en personne lui proposait de lui enseigner ce qu'il sait. Elle sait très bien que le professeur Rogue n'est pas homme à dire sans le penser. Mais en même temps, il a été espion pendant de nombreuses années et dire ce que l'autre veut entendre pour avoir ce qu'il veut doit faire partie de ses aptitudes.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça? Demande la jeune femme à son enseignant.

\- Parce que vous êtes brillante, Miss Black. Ne croyez-vous pas que le professeur Dumbledore n'ait pas fait la même chose quand il a constaté le don en métamorphose du professeur McGonagall?

\- Probablement.

Rogue respire un bon coup avant de lui faire officiellement sa proposition. Il se doute que la jeune femme en face de lui a des attentes particulières concernant ce genre de situation. Habituellement, quand il y a une année de cour, les sentiments amoureux, ou du moins, romantiques, sont déjà présent chez la personne qui fait la demande de courtiser l'autre. Ils savent tout les deux que Yovusky ne la courtise que pour qu'elle devienne ensuite une femme trophée. Son intelligence, sa fortune, ses titres, sa proximité avec le Survivant, tout cela attiraient Yovusky comme une lumière attire un papillon de nuit.

\- Et après l'année de cour? Demande nerveusement la jeune femme. Que va-t-il se passer?

\- Je vous suggère de rester avec moi soit jusqu'à vos 25 ans, l'âge ou Yovusky ne pourra plus vous demander quoi que se soit, ou jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de vous marier avec la personne de votre choix.

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte?

\- Pour commencer, l'apprentie avec le plus de talent que j'ai rencontré, de plus, si vous acceptez, je quitterai Poudlard en même temps que vous et m'établirai en France pour veiller sur vous et plus ou moins refaire ma vie. Avoir l'opportunité de faire ce que j'aime dans un endroit où personne ne me connait, ou presque.

\- Quelles seraient vos attentes… envers moi, si j'accepte?

\- De la discrétion, si vous tombez sous le charme de quelqu'un. De travailler fort pendant votre scolarité. De tenir vos engagements comme je tiendrai les miens.

\- Je… Je dois y réfléchir, s'excuse Ariel en se levant. Je vous promets que d'ici 3 jours, vous aurez une réponse, monsieur.

\- Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin, Miss Black, dit-il en se levant aussi.

Le professeur de Défense sort du bureau de la directrice et va discuter avec cette dernière pendant que Potter le salut d'un signe de tête et rejoint sa presque sœur.

\- Alors? Tu as dit oui?

\- Harry, soupir Ariel en se rassoyant. Je… je ne sais pas si je vais accepter.

\- Pourquoi? Personne ne prendra plus soin de toi que lui, Ariel.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux! Je veux une personne pour qui ça compte, s'emporte la jeune femme. Je veux vivre ça avec une personne qui ait ENVIE d'être avec moi! Qui ait ENVIE de moi! Une personne qui ait ENVIE que je sois dans sa vie parce qu'elle m'aime un minimum, pas pour me sortir d'un mauvais pas! Je ne veux pas passer les presque 8 prochaines années à vivre une relation de froideur poli, Harry. Je ne veux pas d'amant, de relation cachée, de secrets pour préserver une couverture. Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, mais j'aimerais une personne qui m'aime pour moi et non un homme qui me déteste pour mon père.

\- Tu sais que tout le long de ton discours, tu n'as jamais dit que toi, tu ne l'aimais pas, dit Harry avec un fin sourire.

\- Que je l'aime ou pas ne change absolument rien à la situation, dit doucement Ariel avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras et d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs.

Ce soir-là, Farfu vient la rejoindre, comme d'habitude, quoi qu'un peu plus tard. Le chat arrive habituellement vers 23h00 et là, il est arrivé vers minuit et demi.

\- Je me suis inquiété, dit Ariel au chat sur son abdomen. Je peux te demander une faveur? Tu crois que… que tu pourrais redevenir grand?

Le chat semble la regarder sans comprendre un long moment avant que la jeune femme de s'explique.

\- Je… Je sens que j'ai besoin de la panthère, cette nuit, dit lentement Ariel en continuant de caresser le chat. J'ai besoin de me sentir en sécurité en pensant à ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Ou du moins, des 8 prochaines années. Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que quand… que quand tu étais toi, vraiment toi.

Elle voit donc le chat se lever doucement et descendre de son lit. C'est alarmée que la jeune femme se redresse sur son matelas.

\- Je suis désolée, reviens, s'il-te-plait.

Elle voit alors une grande panthère noire sortir de sous son lit et monter dessus tranquillement. C'est dans un soupir de soulagement que la Serdaigle se calle contre le flanc de l'immense félin.

\- Je croyais que tu étais parti, dit-elle, le visage dans la fourrure du cou de la bête en resserrant doucement son bras droit autour de Farfu version géante.

La panthère frotte sa grande tête contre la chevelure de Ariel dans un ronronnement bruyant. Elle décide donc d'expliquer la situation au gros chat. Elle se demande tout haut ce qu'elle devrait faire.

\- Si j'accepte sa proposition, il y aurait au moins un avantage, dit-elle en regardant la panthère dans les yeux. Tu seras avec moi. Pas vrai?

C'est prisonnière volontaire des pattes puissantes du félin que Ariel s'endort.

Elle fait le rêve le plus bizarre de sa vie. Ariel se réveille dans un grand lit confortable qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y a visiblement quelqu'un qui a dormi avec elle, mais cette personne semble levée depuis un moment. La place du lit s'est refroidi. Elle se voit comme dans une pensine. Son autre elle semble avoir la vingtaine. C'est évident que l'autre Ariel habite ici. Ses affaires occupent la moitié d'une penderie, elle a une armoire à elle, ses affaires de toilettes sont dans la salle de bain avenante. Une fois habillé, l'autre Ariel met un sarrau blanc de l'Institution de Potions de Paris et descend au rez-de-chaussée dans un tourbillon de cheveux noirs.

\- Tu es enfin là, dit une voix qu'elle reconnait immédiatement. J'ai failli aller te réveiller.

\- Tu aurais pu, répond la jeune adulte en venant s'assoir sur les cuisses de l'homme assis à la table de la cuisine qui dépose son journal sur la table.

La jeune femme prend une gorgée dans la tasse de café sur la table et prend un toast avant d'embrasser l'homme sous elle et de partir comme une furie vers la cheminée.

\- Elle n'est pas possible, soupir l'homme en noir à une panthère roulée en boule près de la cheminée que l'autre Ariel venait de quitter. Elle fait ça tout les matins! Trois, deux, un…

Le feu de l'âtre redeviens vert et la jeune femme en sort pour se précipiter vers lui.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'un air contrit en venant se rassoir sur lui. Je t'aime Sev, passe une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi, Ariel. Et ne rentre pas trop tard! Ton frère viens se soir!

\- Je sais, merci mon cœur!

Et elle s'engouffre une fois de plus dans la cheminée pour sa journée de cours.

C'est dans un sursaut violent qu'elle se réveille dans sa petite chambre à Poudlard.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit Ariel dans un sanglot, le visage dans les poils de Farfu. Il mérite mieux que ça… Il mérite mieux que moi.

Un gémissement étrange sort de la gorge de la panthère quand elle lèche doucement le visage ruisselant de larmes de la Serdaigle.

\- Je n'ai rien à offrir d'intéressant, dit-elle en encrant son regard mercure dans les yeux abyssal de la panthère. Je n'ai pas une expérience de vie particulièrement passionnante, je ne suis pas particulièrement jolie, je suis peut-être moins bête que la moyenne, mais je n'ai pas l'intelligence de Hermione, par exemple.

La panthère frotte doucement sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme en resserrant ses pattes autour d'elle.

\- Si tu étais un humain, ça serait vite réglé, dit doucement Ariel en riant légèrement. Je vois que tu m'apprécies et moi, je t'aime beaucoup, alors… Ah! Ça ne coûte rien de rêver, n'est-ce pas? Je suis certaine que pour toi, ça voudrait dire quelque chose. Je n'en ai rien à faire, des cadeaux, des fleurs, à moins que ça ne serve dans une potion, ou de la poésie stupide! Je veux seulement que ça compte, pour lui. Je veux juste… je veux juste compter pour lui.

Elle finit par se rendormir et Severus reprend forme humaine dans le lit de la jeune femme sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Il resserre ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle bouge dans le lit pour s'installer plus confortablement contre lui. Elle voulait que ça compte pour lui. Elle voulait compter pour lui. Pourtant, c'était déjà le cas. Il l'a vue grandir, évoluer dans le monde magique. Il prenait de ses nouvelles, l'été, il se rendait à l'orphelinat pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien traité, qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Il avait explosé dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand il avait constaté comment elle était traité dans cette établissement. Avec le recule, Severus c'était demandé si Dumbledore ne faisait pas de son mieux pour recréer un Seigneur des Ténèbres, de toujours laisser les enfants les plus puissants dans des orphelinats Moldus ou dans une famille abusive, comme l'avait été Potter et le Lord Noir.

Il n'était pas stupide, il avait constaté assez rapidement que Ariel avait une aventure avec les jumeaux Weasley quand ils étaient tous les trois revenus de Grimmaurd Place après les vacances de Noël. Lui qui avait toujours su apprécier les dons en potions des jumeaux, ils se sont trouvé une alliée redoutable pour ce genre de farces où les potions étaient nécessaires. Se que Ombrage en avait bavé! Si il avait pue, il les aurait aidé. Et à la fin de l'année, Miss Black perdait le père qu'elle n'a jamais eu le temps de connaître par la stupidité de Dumbledore à refuser d'expliquer la situation à Potter.

Quand il sent la jeune femme gigoter sur le lit, signe qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller, il avale rapidement sa fiole et reprend la forme d'un mini félin.

Le temps passe rapidement pour la Serdaigle et les trois jours pour prendre une décision passe à une vitesse hallucinante pour elle. C'était un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et le soir même elle allait se rendre au bureau du Maître des Potions pour lui donner sa réponse. La présence de Hermione et Ginny à ses côtés l'agace passablement. En fait presque toutes les présences humaines l'exècrent depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle réussie à les semer dans une ruelle entre Honeydukes et Gaichiffon, juste derrière la Tête de Sanglier. Mais comme Ariel allait prendre la rue adjacente pour aller vers les Trois-Balais, une main passe à côté de sa tête et se presse contre sa bouche pour qu'elle ne crie pas.

\- Comme on se retrouve, dit une vois de fond de cendrier avec un accent slave. Tu sais que ton chef de famille n'a toujours pas répondu à ma requête. C'est extrêmement impoli que de faire attendre un prétendant de cette façon. Et comme c'est normal de tester la marchandise avant de l'acheter…

Ariel sent la main droite de Yovusky passer sous son tricot et empoigner son sein droit avec violence. La jeune femme émet un gémissement de douleur, étouffé par la main gauche de l'homme sur sa bouche.

Se souvenant de ses cours d'autodéfense Moldue, à l'orphelinat, elle donne un grand coup de coude dans le plexus de l'homme derrière elle et écrase ses orteils avec le talon de sa botte. PONT, le plexus et les orteils, c'est fait, il ne manque que le nez et les testicules. Du bas de la paume de sa main gauche, et donne un grand coup vers le haut sous le nez du Russe pour lui donner ensuite un bon coup de genou dans son service trois pièces. Dès qu'il la lâche, la Serdaigle court vers la Tête de Sanglier pour trouver de l'aide et fonce dans quelqu'un avant d'arriver à sa destination.

\- Miss Black? Que ce passe-t-il? Demande l'homme en noir devant elle.

\- Professeur… je… je suis désolée, je…

\- Calmez-vous et expliquez moi ce qui se passe, voulez-vous?

\- Yovusky… Il… Il m'a…

Ariel plonge son regard argenté dans les yeux noir d'encre de son enseignant et il comprend immédiatement le message. Il plonge donc dans l'esprit de Ariel pour qu'elle lui montre ce qu'elle n'est pas capable d'exprimer.

Quand il sort de l'esprit de la jeune femme, il voit Yovusky du coin de l'œil qui s'approche d'eux.

\- Ariel, regarde moi, dit le professeur Rogue en prenant le visage de la jeune femme en coupe dans ses longues mains, ce que Ariel fait en fronçant des sourcils. Je te promets que ça compte, dit-il rapidement. Que TU comptes.

Il la prend alors dans ses bras avec force en passant sa main droite derrière la nuque de la Serdaigle et l'entraine dans un baiser profond et langoureux. L'enseignant la sent se tendre dans ses bras un moment avant de se détendre et de réponde à son baiser quand les mots qu'il a prononcés semblent enfin percer le brouillard dans l'esprit de Miss Black. Quand la jeune femme tourne doucement la tête, elle voit Yovusky aussi et décide d'entrer dans le jeu de Severus. Il lui avait promis que ça comptait, alors pourquoi pas? Elle lève doucement la tête pour lui donner accès à son cou et le Maître des Potions y engouffre son visage immédiatement.

\- Severus, soupir Ariel en glissant ses doigts fin dans les cheveux de l'enseignant, pas ici, c'est inconvenant.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, répond l'ancien directeur de Serpentard en aspirant le lobe d'oreille de Ariel entre ses dents. Et à ce que je sache, nous avons déjà fait pire.

\- Certes, mais cet été, le village n'était pas rempli d'étudiants, soutient la jeune femme en passant ses bras autour des larges épaules du professeur de Défense.

\- Soit, allons chez moi dans ce cas.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais amené chez toi.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi que ça change.

\- Je te suis, dit Ariel en lui emboîtant le pas, sous le regard flamboyant de rage de Yovusky.

Dès qu'ils sont dans les quartiers de Severus, le Maître des Potions montre un fauteuil à la jeune femme et s'assoit en face d'elle.

\- Veux-tu porter plainte? Demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Professeur, vous savez que dans le monde Magique ce genre de choses n'est pas puni par la loi si ce n'est pas le chef de famille qui en fait la demande.

\- Potter peut le faire, soutient Severus en s'assoyant en face de la jeune femme. Cet homme vous a fait mal et vous a fait peur, il mérite d'être puni, affirme Severus.

\- Il est un haut placé du Ministère, professeur. Vous savez, comme moi, que rien ni personne ne peut quoi que ce soit contre ces gens là. Mais il y a toujours moyen de lui rendre sa monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Donc, vous acceptez?

\- Accepter quoi?

\- Ariel Walburga Black, acceptez-vous ma demande de court pour la prochaine année dans le but d'une peut-être union légalisée et approuvée par votre chef de famille et de clan?

\- C'est si romantique! Soupir Ariel, faussement conquise. C'est avec joie que j'accepte l'offre de cour pour une durée de un an dans le but de légaliser une éventuelle union entre vous et moi, dit Ariel en inclinant doucement la tête vers lui. Moi qui allait vous annoncer, se soir, que j'acceptais votre demande de cour, dit la jeune femme en riant doucement.

\- Du moins, je suis ravi que vous vous rappeliez de mes cours d'autodéfense, dit l'enseignant avec un rictus.

\- C'était vous?! Mais… Pourquoi?

\- Parce que quand j'ai demandé à Albus de vous sortir de cet orphelinat, il n'a jamais voulu. J'ai même demandé à Andromeda Tonks de demander votre garde, mais Dumbledore s'y est toujours opposé, explique Severus. Alors je me suis arrangé pour pouvoir veiller sur vous avec les moyens que j'avais.

\- J'imagine que mon exemple aurait donné des idées à Harry pour partir de chez les Dursley, grogne la jeune femme. Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit?

\- Je ne croyais pas que vous auriez envie de le savoir, dit simplement Severus.

\- Merci. Alors, c'était vrai? Ça.. Ça compte vraiment pour vous?

\- Si ça avait été pour n'importe qui d'autre, la réponse aurait été nom, Ariel.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, Harry est de retour pour officialiser la demande de cour de Rogue concernant sa presque sœur. Les papiers sont signés et dès le lendemain matin, la jeune femme apprend ce que veut dire le terme cour. Une chouette effraie se pose devant elle en tendant la patte où un petit paquet y est attaché. Elle le prend délicatement en donnant du bacon à l'oiseau pour le remercier. Quand elle l'ouvre, elle lève un sourcil septique. Ce sont des fleurs de Farfugium Japonicum séchées. Un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand elle lève la tête vers la table des enseignants et voit le professeur de Défense la regarder avec attention.

Rogue voit la jeune femme ouvrir délicatement la petite boîte de 10 cm par 5 cm délicatement avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage délicat en voyant les petites fleurs jaunes. Il la voit lever son visage vers lui avec un léger signe de tête pour le remercier discrètement. Elle sort un morceau de parchemin avant d'écrire quelque chose dessus et de l'attacher à la patte de la chouette qui était resté à dévorer sa tranche de viande. L'oiseau sort de la Grande Salle et il revient vers lui quelques instants plus tard avec le message de Miss Black.

_Merci pour ces magnifiques fleurs. J'espère que vous aurez le temps et l'envie de m'apprendre à quoi elles peuvent servir. _

_Ariel B._

Le Maître des Potions sourit discrètement à son tour. Elle avait compris. C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Et quoi de mieux que leur passion commune pour le faire?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Gazette du Sorcier arrive et Ariel a le déplaisir de voir son propre visage à la une avec une photo de Yovusky à sa gauche sur une autre photo et une autre à sa droite, du professeur Rogue. Le titre est :**_ La dernière des Black… manipulée?_**

Ariel se met donc à lire l'article.

_Hier soir, le 9 septembre 1998, Maître Oswald Yovusky est venu me voir pour m'annoncer une nouvelle plus que perturbante, selon lui. Ce dernier m'expliquait qu'il croit la dernière des Black en danger. Mais comme personne ne semble l'écouter, il a décidé de venir nous voir pour être entendu. Relatons les faits : cet été, Miss Ariel Walburga Black, dernière à porter ce nom depuis la mort de l'ex Lord Black, son père, et héroïne de guerre, a passé les jours du 2, 3 et 4 août au Ministère de la Magie pour passer ses ASPIC en potions avancés. C'est à cet instant que Maître Yovusky fait la rencontre de la jeune femme et il nous dit être immédiatement tombé sous le charme. Mais vue son jeune âge malgré sa majorité récente, il a choisi de lui proposer un apprentissage au lieu de lui faire la cour. N'oublions pas que Maître Yovusky est le Maître des Potions le plus prolifique des 250 dernières années, engagé par le Département des Mystères. Mais voilà, Miss Black a refusé sa proposition. Maître Yovusky en serait resté là en temps normal, dit-il. Mais un mauvais pressentiment lui broyait les entrailles. Et il avait raison, selon ses dires. Elle avait poliment décliné l'offre. Mais qui de sain d'esprit refuserait un apprentissage avec l'illustre Oswald Yovusky? Demande ce dernier. Il semblerait que Miss Black ait déjà accepté de devenir l'apprentie de Severus Rogue. Mais Maître Yovusky s'inquiète._

_« Cet homme est dangereux! Martèle le Maître des Potions du Ministère. Mettre une jeune femme aussi prometteuse avec autant de potentiel et de poids politique entre les mains de cet individu est criminel! Je crois que vous aviez raison, il y a quelques années, Miss Skeeter, en vous inquiétant de la santé mentale de Mr Potter. Rogue a toujours été fourbe, calculateur et obnubilé par la Magie Noire! De plus, ses années de Mangemorie parlent pour lui. Il a pris la Marque de façon délibérée, de son plein gré avant de faire volteface quand il a constaté qu'il était dans le camps des perdants. Et maintenant, il est vue comme un héro de guerre! C'est d'une ineptie sans nom! » dit Yovusky._

_Je rappelle que Lord Potter-Black est le chef de clan et de famille de Miss Black depuis sa majorité. Je tiens à souligner que ce ne sont pas MES propos, mais ceux de Maître Yovusky. Je suis consciente que nous devons tous beaucoup à Maître Rogue et que c'est en grande partie grâce à lui que les enfants de Poudlard n'ont pas autant soufferts que ce que Vous-Savez-Qui le souhaitait. Que c'est grâce à lui que Lord Potter-Black, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ont pu accomplir leur mission alors que Maître Rogue veillait de loin. Mais quel est le problème, exactement? Il semblerait que comme Miss Black ait refusé la proposition d'apprentissage de Maître Yovusky, ce dernier, inquiet, aurait alors proposé un demande de cour à son chef de famille. Une fois de plus refusée. Surprise! Au profit de Maître Rogue. _

_« Il a plus du double de son âge! S'indigne Yovusky, qui a 3 ans de plus que le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal actuel de Poudlard. Je les ai vue à Pré-au-Lard! Il avait l'air d'un prédateur sur sa proie! En plein milieu d'une rue passante, il l'a embrassé comme une possession! C'est d'un ridicule! De plus, pourquoi accepté la cour d'un homme qui n'a que pour ambition d'enseigner alors que moi, j'ai la meilleure des réputations et suis le meilleur dans mon domaine! »_

_J'ai fait mes petites recherches et il semble que malgré que Maître Yovusky soit la Maître des Potions le plus compétent des 250 dernières années au Ministère de la Magie, Severus Rogue l'a toujours devancé, et ce dans tout les domaines. Les BUSE de notre héro de guerre ainsi que ses ASPIC étaient beaucoup plus élevées. Maître Rogue est, de l'histoire de la Magie entière, le plus jeune Maître des Potions diplômé à ce jour en fracassant tous les records. Pourtant, il a fallut chercher, chers lecteurs. Croyez moi! Cet homme est d'une modestie! Je n'avais jamais sue ces faits avant de les chercher! Je vous rappelle aussi que Maître Yovusky n'a en rien participé à la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Que se soit la première ou la deuxième. Il étudiait à l'académie Russe des Arts Obscures pour sa Maîtrise de Potions alors que Maître Rogue avait déjà la sienne et enseignait à Poudlard sous couverture et la deuxième, il est resté Maître des Potions du Département des Mystères sans jamais sortir publiquement ou personnellement contre le régime de terreur de l'ex Mage Noir. _

_Il semble que Maître Yovusky est frappé à la mauvaise porte, à la Gazette, pour salir la réputation, et je cite Lord Potter-Black, de l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais connu._

_Je souhaite donc tout le bonheur du monde à Maître Rogue et Miss Black pour cette année de cour et l'éventuel mariage qui en découle par la suite._

_Votre journaliste dévouée, Rita Skeeter._

Ariel ne sait absolument pas quoi en penser. Elle n'a absolument pas honte d'être courtisée par le professeur Rogue. Mais elle sait très bien qu'il déteste que sa vie privée soit mise de l'avant. Elle est tout de même soulagée que Skeeter ne soit pas tombée dans le panneau de Yovusky. Même si cette femme est une vraie fouille merde, elle sait chercher, il n'y a pas de doute. Elle lève doucement la tête vers le Maître des Potions avec un regard d'excuse. Il hoche sèchement de la tête avant de se tourner vers la directrice de Poudlard à sa gauche.

\- C'est vrai? Lui demande Ginny qui était venu la rejoindre à la table des Serdaigle.

\- Plus ou moins, dit Ariel en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Jamais Yovusky ne m'a proposé quoi que ce soit pour des raisons louables. Il m'avait même désinscrite à l'académie de Potions de Paris en leur disant que c'est lui qui s'occuperait de mon éducation.

\- Il a fait quoi?! S'indigne Adam, un étudiant de son année. Tu veux t'inscrire à cette école depuis le Noël de notre première année.

\- C'est le professeur Rogue qui a réussi à réactivé mon inscription, rajoute Ariel.

Lasse de donner des explications qui ne concernent personne à par le professeur Rogue et elle, la jeune femme se lève et va se réfugier dans son dortoir en ce samedi matin. Quand elle arrive dans sa chambre, elle a la surprise de voir un hibou Grand Duc qui l'attend sur le dossier de sa chaise en bois. Elle prend la lettre qui est relativement lourde et l'oiseau part immédiatement par la fenêtre ouverte.

_Il faut qu'on parle. Drago._

Dans l'enveloppe il y a un petit miroir de 15 cm carré.

\- Drago Malefoy, dit la jeune femme au miroir.

\- Ariel! Tu as reçue ma lettre, dit le jeune homme blond dans le miroir, soulagé.

\- Visiblement, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Est-ce que ça va?

\- Oui, répond le jeune homme. Si je ne suis pas à Azkaban, c'est grâce à toi. Je suis assigné à résidence pendant une année entière et j'ai un peu plus de 4 mois de fait maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler.

\- J'imagine, répond la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

\- Une journaliste est venue chez nous hier, très tard, pour nous poser des question sur toi et oncle Sev… le professeur Rogue, se reprend Drago, à ma mère et moi.

\- Skeeter j'imagine, soupire Ariel.

\- Oui, comment tu sais?

\- Lis la Gazette du sorcier, Drago. Tu auras toutes tes réponses.

La jeune femme attend quelques minutes que l'Héritier Malefoy lise le journal. Pendant son attente, elle voit Farfu entrer dans sa chambre, s'élancer vers et sauter sur ses cuisses. Elle caresse donc le chat avec affection quand Drago a terminé sa lecture.

\- Elle n'a absolument rien écrit de ce qu'elle nous a demandé. Je suis surpris, dit le blond en la regardant dans le miroir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a demandé?

\- Comment il était avec moi, étant donné que je suis son filleul. Si il était un bon parrain, en fait, elle voulait savoir si il était une bonne personne, je crois.

\- En fait, dit Ariel. Je crois qu'elle voulait savoir qui était le plus intègre entre le professeur Rogue et Yovusky. Et elle a fait son choix et l'a crié haut et fort dans cet article. Mais ça m'énerve vraiment que ma vie privée soit étalée dans ce torchon, s'emporte Ariel en se levant après avoir installé Farfu contre son épaule. Elle l'écrit elle-même que le professeur Rogue tient à sa vie privée! Pourquoi elle écrit ça! Je n'ai absolument pas honte de ce qui se passe. Je n'ai aucun problème à ce que les gens sache que le professeur Rogue me fasse la cour. J'en suis même honorée. Mais ça ne regarde personne!

\- Ariel, calme toi, lui dit son cousin dans le miroir. Malheureusement, oncle Sev est devenu une personnalité publique depuis la fin de la guerre par son statut de héro de guerre et toi aussi. De plus, il est le nouveau Lord Prince maintenant. Il va donc faire partie de la vie publique.

La Serdaigle soupir longuement en resserrant son bras autour du petit corps félin de Farfu.

\- Moi qui voulais une vie tranquille et loin de tout, se plaint Ariel en se rassoyant sur son lit.

\- Je suis certain que tu peux t'arranger avec oncle Sev, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin. Je pense qu'il rêve de la même chose depuis toujours.


	10. Chapter 10

Elle explique à son cousin qu'elle ne veut que finir ses études et s'ouvrir un laboratoire à elle et avoir la paix en faisant des potions. Qu'elle veut les inventer, ou en améliorer d'autres, juste pour le plaisir et le défi de le faire. Elle veut un cercle social limité aux gens en qui elle a confiance et pouvoir sortir de chez elle sans que personne ne la dévisage dans les rues ou voire sa propre tête dans les journaux.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait avec la Pimentine, lui dit Drago. Ta version est compatible avec toutes les autres potions de soin standard pour faire baisser la fièvre avec la fumée qui sort des oreilles en moins. Je suis certain que tu pourras réaliser facilement ton rêve. Surtout une fois que tu seras en France avec oncle Sev.

\- Je ne le pourrai pas Drago. Pas si j'ai le professeur Rogue comme compagnon.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander ça, dit Ariel, défaitiste. C'est comme… demander à Poséidon de vivre dans un étant et de ne plus s'occuper des océans. C'est impossible. C'est un Serpentard, Drago. Il a de l'ambition, je n'ai pas le droit de lui couper les ailes ou de lui demander de le faire lui-même parce que j'ai envie d'une vie simple, dans un laboratoire que j'aurai installé comme j'en ai envie et de voir le moins de gens possible. Depuis… depuis la guerre, je n'ai plus envie de voir personne. Je n'ai plus envie de m'attacher à qui que ce soit et de me les faire arracher comme mon père, Fred, Erni, Justin, Ben et tous les autres… On a failli perdre le professeur Rogue aussi.

\- Je sais Ariel, dit Drago avec compassion. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait. Mais tu ne peux pas te fermer au monde parce que tu as peur de souffrir. C'est comme de refuser de monter sur un balais parce que tu pourrais tomber, refuser de sortir dehors parce qu'un hypogriphe pourrait te piétiner ou refuser de manger parce que tu pourrais t'étouffer.

\- Ou de refuser de porter un préservatif parce qu'il pourrait se percer? Dit Ariel avec un sourire moqueur en continuant de caresser tendrement Farfu, blottit dans son bras gauche, la tête et les pattes avants sur son épaule.

\- Un quoi? Demande le Serpentard sans comprendre alors que Farfu lève la tête vers elle.

Ariel lui explique donc ce qu'est un préservatif et Drago hurle de rire dans son miroir.

\- C'est EXACTEMENT ça! Dit-il en riant aux éclats. Plus sérieusement, dit-il en ce reprenant. Ne t'empêche pas de vivre pour les morts, cousine.

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi sage? Demande Ariel en levant un sourcil en caressant le chat noir.

\- Depuis que j'ai le meilleur parrain du monde.

\- Peut-être, mais tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de jouer au lèche botte avec moi. Et tu sais qu'il n'est pas là.

\- Oh! Crois moi, Ariel. Oncle Sev a des oreilles PARTOUT où il veut en avoir! Lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Dray, il était espion, il n'avait PAS le choix! Et de toutes façons, ce n'est pas Farfu qui va nous dénoncer. Je crois qu'il m'apprécie.

\- Il fait plus que t'apprécier, j'en suis certain. Je dois y aller, mère a besoin de moi. On se reparle bientôt?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, répond la jeune femme avec un immense sourire.

\- Parfait, au revoir Ariel. Bonne journée… Farfu. Et n'oublis pas ce que tu m'as dit. Il faut faire de notre mieux, dit le blond avant de couper la connexion.

\- J'ai un cousin génial, soupir Ariel avant de mettre le miroir dans sa table de chevet. Je suis bien contente que ce que je lui ai dit ait marché. Bon, on va affronter la meute de loups que sont les étudiants de Poudlard? Demande la jeune femme au chat.

Le chat caresse doucement sa joue de sa tête poilue et sort de la chambre de la jeune femme pour aller elle ne savait où. Elle souffle un bon coup et arrive dans la salle commune où tout les monde la regarde comme une bête de foire. Elle s'y attendait, de toutes façons. Mais elle est soulagée de réaliser qu'il y a moins de pitié dans les regards que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Le reste de la journée se passe relativement bien. Ariel est allé voir Hagrid qui s'occupe d'une porté de Fléreurs qu'il a trouvé dans la forêt, sans leur mère qui n'est jamais revenue.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, comment vont les petits aujourd'hui?

\- Très bien, très bien, dit ce dernier avec un signe de main pour l'inviter à l'intérieur. Tu es certaine que tu n'en veux pas un quand ils seront sevrés?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit la jeune femme avec les trois petits félins magiques sur ses cuisses. Je ne serai plus seule après Poudlard alors je ne sais pas trop si…

\- J'ai appris, oui, dit le demi Géant. Le professeur Flitwick m'a expliqué ce qui se passait. Je suis bien content que le professeur Rogue te sauve de ce Yovusky de pacotille! Et il t'apprécie beaucoup, Ariel. De plus, le professeur Rogue est une bonne personne. C'est lui qui m'a créé une potion à base de lait maternisé de Fléreur pour les petits. Je pense qu'il les aime bien.

\- Je comprends, dit Ariel avec un sourire discret. Mais il y a une différence entre les apprécier et les vouloir chez soi en permanence.

Une fois la porté allaitée au compte goûte, elle retourne au château pour son devoir sur les Détraqueurs et les Patronus. Elle repense à ce qu'elle a dit à Hagrid et soudain, elle est de plus en plus nerveuse. Il y a une différence entre apprécier et vouloir ce qu'on apprécie en permanence chez soi… à quoi ressemblera sa vie, après Poudlard? Ce qui était prévu, c'était qu'elle se loue une chambre à l'Académie de Potions de Paris et y habite toute l'année scolaire jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Pour les vacances d'été, se trouver une chambre quelque part, comme le Chaudron Baveur et y rester pendant les vacances avant de retourner à l'Académie de Potions de Paris. Peut-être même voyager, un peu à la Moldue avec un sac à dos et faire le tour de l'Europe. Pourquoi pas? Mais vivre avec le professeur Rogue, rien de tous ça ne sera possible. Elle l'imagine mal en globe trotteur pendant l'été. Si elle lui propose des conventions de potions pendant le voyage, peut-être que…

\- Espèce d'idiote, sors toi ça de la tête, râle Ariel en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'est pas la Convention de potions de soin de Barcelone qui va l'appâter.

\- Appâter qui? Demande la voix de Hermione derrière elle.

\- Oh! Sursaute Ariel sur sa chaise de la bibliothèque. Je réfléchissais tout haut, désolée.

\- Mais tu veux appâter qui? Redemande la lionne ébouriffée.

Ariel lui explique donc à quoi elle a pensé. Elle voit ensuite Hermione se lever et elle revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un tas de livres dans les bras.

\- On va te l'organiser, ton tour du monde pour l'été prochain, dit la jeune femme brune avec détermination. Et il y aura tellement de visites qui ont rapport aux potions importantes dans ce voyage que c'est le professeur Rogue qui te suppliera d'accepter qu'il vienne.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu nous as amené?

\- Des livres sur tous les événements qui ont un lien avec les potions dans les plus grandes villes d'Europe, répond Hermione en faisant des colonnes différentes avec les différents volumes qu'elle a amenés. Pour commencer, il y a la semaine des Arts Sombres à Moscou, du 4 au 7 juillet de chaque année. Ensuite, continue la jeune femme en prenant un autre livre, il y a la fin de semaine sur l'avancée des potions nutritives à Londres les 1 et 2 juillet, la journée découverte à l'académie de Potions de Paris le 1 et le 2 septembre de chaque année pour trouver des donneurs financiers en montrant les découvertes de leurs élèves…

C'est ainsi que Ariel et Hermione font le plan des souhaits de voyages de la Serdaigle pour l'été prochain. La jeune femme aux yeux d'argent sait déjà comment aborder le sujet avec son professeur de Défense. Mais elle doit être patiente. Elle veut attendre que le professeur Rogue lui propose de venir le voir avec le cadeau qu'il lui a offert le matin même pour en discuter avec lui. Ariel ne savait pas qu'il y avait autant d'activités sur les potions sur le continent. Pour les deux mois et demi de vacances, parce que les cours à Paris ne commencent que le 15 septembre, Hermione et elle avaient trouvé une vingtaine de conventions, de musés ou d'activités à travers l'Europe. Ariel commencerait à Londres dès le lendemain du retour en Poudlard express pour faire son chemin vers le Maghreb pour continuer vers la Russie et revenir par les pays Nordiques. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de visiter la Finlande, la Suède et le Danemark!

\- Si il ne veut pas venir avec toi après une organisation pareil, dit Hermione après avoir ramené les livres à leur place, il n'a pas toute sa tête. Je tuerais pour pouvoir faire ça!

\- Rien ne t'en empêche, Mione, dit Ariel avec un sourire discret.

\- Ça ne serait pas pour cet été, en tous cas. J'ai déjà des projets. Comme retrouver mes parents en Australie.

La Serdaigle pose doucement sa main sur celle de Hermione dans un soutien silencieux et la remercie ensuite de son aide avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Finalement, elle n'aura pas a attendre si longtemps que ça. Quand elle entre dans sa chambre, elle y trouve un message du Maître des Potions qui lui propose de venir à son bureau avec son cadeau, après le repas du soir. Il est déjà 18h00 et le repas dans la Grande Salle commence dans 30 minutes. Elle prend une douche et s'habille en vitesse d'un jean ajusté blanc, d'un chemisier taupe en satin et un veston indigo qui tire un peu sur le violet avec des ballerines noires. Elle pique sa baguette dans le chignon lâche qu'elle s'est fait, met la liste des lieux à visiter avec les activités qu'elle a trouvé avec Hermione sa la poche arrière de son pantalon, prend la petite boîte avec les fleurs jaunes séchées à l'intérieur et la met la poche de son veston. Tout le repas, Ariel discute avec Luna des projets de la blonde du lendemain. Elle avait l'intention d'aller voir Neville, comme demain est un dimanche. Lady Longdubas l'avait invité pour le thé pour apprendre à la connaître. Étonnement, Luna n'était absolument pas nerveuse de rencontrer cette femme à la réputation de bull dog. Luna était égal à elle-même. Ce qui soulageait Ariel. Un peu de stabilité dans ce monde de fou l'aidait à garder les pieds sur terre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit la blonde. Tout ira bien. Amuse toi bien.

\- Merci Luna. Bonne soirée.

Sur ce, Ariel se lève de la table 5 minutes après avoir vue le professeur Rogue quitter celle des enseignants et se dirige d'un pas nerveux vers les cachots. Ce qu'elle donnerait pour avoir Farfu version géante à ses côtés en ce moment! C'est nerveuse comme 4 qu'elle respire un bon coup, essuie ses mains moites sur son pantalon et frappe doucement à la porte du professeur de Défense.


	11. Chapter 11

Quand il ouvre la porte, Severus déglutit difficilement. Ariel est magnifique, debout devant lui avec un sourire discret sur ses lèvres pleines. Il se tasse un peu pour la laisser entrer et referme la porte derrière elle. Il lui propose de prendre son veston et de l'accrocher à la patère de l'entrée. Une fois que le vêtement a quitté ses épaules, le cœur de Severus rate un battement. Le froid des cachots a fait se durcir le bout des seins de la jeune femme qui ne porte visiblement pas de soutien gorge et ne semble pas remarquer ce qui se passe. Le tissus léger de son chemisier ne laisse pas grand place à l'imagination. Reprenant ses esprits, l'enseignant bouge négligemment sa baguette et augmente l'intensité du feu dans la cheminée. La jeune femme s'assoit en face de lui sur l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée avec la petite boîte dans ses mains délicates.

\- Merci pour les fleurs, monsieur, dit doucement la jeune femme en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Je me suis dit que ces fleurs pourraient être plus utiles qu'un banal bouquet de roses, dit l'homme en noir en face d'elle. Et c'était plus discret. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras en devant expliquer d'où vient un bouquet de fleurs fraiches. Je n'imaginais pas que nous aurions nos visages à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier se matin.

\- Je n'aurais eu aucune gêne à expliquer d'où viennent ces fleurs, professeur, dit-elle en croisant les jambes et en ouvrant un peu la boîte. Mais avoir le choix, il est vrai que j'aime mieux un ingrédient qu'autre chose. Comment vous avez deviné?

\- Je suis ton enseignant depuis 6 ans, je suis venu te chercher à l'orphelinat à tes 11 ans et je veille sur toi l'été, je commence à te connaître, Ariel, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- En parlant d'été, demande Ariel, peu assurée, comment doit fonctionné le prochain? Je… je suis peut-être d'une vieille famille sorcière, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment le monde magique fonctionne, à part ce que Luna m'en a dit… et le sujet de la cour n'a jamais fait partie de nos conversations, alors…

\- As-tu des projets?

\- En fait, oui, dit-elle en se réinstallant dans le fauteuil. Hermione m'a aidé à faire la liste des endroits que j'aimerais visiter cet été.

Ariel sort la liste de sa poche et la tend à son enseignant. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil en voyant la liste.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Ariel, dit lentement Severus, visiblement inquiet. Tu veux visiter des endroits qui ont tous rapport avec les potions alors que l'homme qui te poursuit est un Maître dans ce domaine.

\- Je… je n'y ai pas pensé, soupir Ariel, déçue. Vous avez raison. Ça ne serait pas prudent. Je me louerai donc une chambre soit au 3 balais ou au Chaudron Baveur pour l'été avant d'aller à Paris pour la rentrée scolaire.

\- Je ne t'empêche pas d'y aller, Ariel. Mais n'y va pas seule. J'imagine que Potter ou Miss Granger pourraient t'y accompagner.

\- Je ne pense pas, soupir Ariel en se callant dans son siège. Hermione veut retrouver ses parents et Harry va se chercher une maison pas loin du Ministère. Le Square Grimmaurd est trop plein de souvenirs, autant pour lui que pour moi. Et vous, vous viendriez avec moi? Demande la jeune femme en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

\- Moi? Pourquoi moi?

\- Parce que si j'ai à partager ce voyage avec une autre personne, j'ai envie qu'elle l'apprécie autant que moi. Mais si vous…

\- Ça sera un plaisir, Ariel, que de t'accompagner l'été prochain.

\- Vraiment?! Demande la jeune femme avec le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il ait vue sur son visage depuis la jour ou il lui a annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle allait quitter l'orphelinat 10 mois par année pour étudier la magie à Poudlard.

\- Bien sûr. Pour la convention de Vienne, je dois m'y rendre de toutes façons. J'y suis invité pour parler de la potion Tue-Loup Améliorée. Je te propose de m'occuper de l'organisation du voyage pour l'été. J'ai plusieurs contacts pour trouver un hébergement dans ces villes. Je m'y suis rendu à plusieurs reprises. La Finlande est magnifique, soit dit en passant.

\- J'en était sûre! S'exclame la jeune femme avant de refermer la bouche en rougissant violement. Je… j'ai toujours voulu y aller.

\- Nous irons, Ariel. Et si nous croisons Yovusky, je te jure qu'il ne touchera pas à un seul de tes cheveux.

\- Merci, monsieur, lui dit Ariel avec reconnaissance.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Severus, quand nous sommes en dehors des cours, lui dit l'enseignant.

\- Même dans les couloirs? Demande la jeune femme, incertaine.

\- En effet. Comme tout le monde sorcier Britannique est au courant de notre situation, je pense que c'est approprié. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je suis d'accord, Severus.

\- Parfait, maintenant, les fleurs, dit le professeur en se levant.

Ariel et son prétendant se retrouvent dans le laboratoire personnel des quartiers du Maître des Potions. Il lui explique qu'il a fait faire des rénovations au Manoir Prince pendant l'été dernier et le laboratoire y est beaucoup plus fonctionnel. Mais à Poudlard, il s'arrange avec les moyens du bord. Mais Ariel semble visiblement très impressionnée par ce qu'elle voit en ce moment. Les ingrédients sont tous bien classés et étiquetés, les chaudrons ont chacun un espace de rangement dans une grande étagère, les ustensiles sont classés par matériaux, il y a des runes de protection sur tous les murs de pierres du laboratoire et tout est d'une netteté impeccable. L'enseignant l'invite à la table de travail qui prend tout le mur du fond et lui demande de poser la boîte où se trouve les Farfugium Japonicum séchées sur la table, ce qu'elle fait immédiatement. Il fait encore plus froid dans le laboratoire et Severus doit se concentrer sur la plante pour ne pas sauter sur la jeune femme à ses côtés. Le « léger » problème vestimentaire de Ariel est de retour et comme il est à côté d'elle et il est bien plus grand que la Serdaigle de dernière année, il a une vue plus que plongeante sur sa poitrine ferme et généreuse. Il ferme fermement les yeux en se rappelant du rêve de la jeune femme cet été. Il s'imagine l'agripper par les fesses et la prendre sur le plan de travail du laboratoire.

\- Severus, est-ce que ça va? Demande la voix douce et inquiète de la jeune femme qui pose une main légère sur son avant-bras droit, ce qui n'aide pas l'homme à calmer ses ardeurs.

\- Tout va bien, Ariel. Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Préférez-vous que je parte?

\- Non!... Non, tout va bien. Où j'en étais?

\- Vous me parliez des propriétés abrasives de la Farfugium Japonicum.

\- Ah, oui, assoyez-vous, dit-il, il y a beaucoup à dire sur le sujet.

La jeune femme constate qu'il n'y a rien pour s'assoir et elle demande la permission à son hôte de s'installer sur le bord de la table, ce qu'il accepte en repoussant l'image mentale qu'il s'était fait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle se donne un élan pour s'y installer et croise les jambes pour y poser son coude gauche et poser son menton dans sa main et l'écoute avec attention. Les yeux brillants d'intérêt. Elle est un peu penchée vers l'avant et Severus se concentre sur les yeux de la jeune femme en se forçant à ne pas baisser le regard. Il finit par laisser tomber la bienséance et demande, sans mettre de gants blancs à la jeune femme pourquoi elle ne porte pas de soutien gorge.

\- Je… je ne peux pas, Severus. C'est… c'est trop douloureux.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer?

\- Avant que vous ne veniez me chercher, à l'orphelinat, comme tous les enfants sorciers, j'avais des éclats de magie. Trois garçons, beaucoup plus âgés que moi, s'en prenaient à moi et le directeur n'en avait rien à faire. Comme j'étais bizarre, il s'en foutait. Je n'avais pas de famille ou d'adultes pour me défendre, à l'époque. Une nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar et toutes les ampoules électriques du dortoir ont explosées. Les trois garçons m'ont prise dans mon lit en m'enroulant dans les draps… ils… ils m'ont amené dehors en plein hiver et m'ont déshabillé. Le plus vieux m'a plaqué au sol, sur le ventre et… et il s'est assis sur moi.

Ariel garde le silence un bon moment et Severus l'encourage doucement à continuer son histoire.

\- Il a sorti un couteau et il m'a fait ça, dit-elle en sautant de la table de travail.

Severus voit Ariel lui tourner le dos et déboutonner son chemisier. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge en voyant les cicatrices sur le dos nu de la jeune femme. Juste sous les omoplates, où se trouverait le dos d'un soutien gorge, il y a le mot « MONSTRE » en grande cicatrice blanches et lisses.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pue pour les enlever, en arrivant à Poudlard, mais rien n'a marché.

\- Qui est au courant de ça? Demande Severus qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme, pour ne pas effrayer Ariel.

\- Fred le savait, George le sait aussi et… Drago.

\- Drago le sait? Comment?

\- L'été avant que vous ne soyez directeur, l'Ordre devait me transférer entre l'orphelinat et le Terrier. Mais les Lestrange leur sont tombé dessus et Bellatrix m'a amené dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy. Elle… elle m'a torturé pour être une traître à mon sang, comme Sirius. Quand elle a fini par déchirer ma chemise pour me faire peur, comme je ne réagissais pas vraiment à ses coups de fouet, le directeur m'y a habitué avec sa ceinture, elle a vue mes cicatrices. Drago était là, il… il a tout vue. Il en a parlé à sa mère, qui en a parlé à Lord Malefoy et Vol…

\- Voldemort, dit Severus pour elle.

\- Oui, il m'a Legilimancié et c'est après qu'il a détruit l'orphelinat avec tout ceux qui était dedans. Il m'a ensuite libéré et a puni Bellatrix de m'avoir torturé. Que je n'aurais jamais dû subir ce qu'elle m'avait infligé. Qu'un sorcier Sang-Pur, abusé par des Moldus devait être protégé, pas torturé. J'ai passé l'été chez les Malefoy avec consigne de me faire voir de personne avant de prendre le train pour l'école.

\- Si il n'était pas mort, je le tuerais une deuxième fois, siffle Severus entre ses dents.

\- Qui?

\- Dumbledore, s'emporte le Maître des Potions avant de se radoucir en la voyant sursauter violement.


	12. Chapter 12

Après une partie de son histoire, Ariel a la surprise d'entendre Severus lui demandé si elle veut qu'il les fasse disparaître.

\- Vous… Vous pouvez?

\- Elles n'ont pas été causées par un sort de Magie Noire alors oui, il est possible de les retirer. Mais je te préviens Ariel… ça va faire mal, très mal.

\- Je suis prête! Répond immédiatement la jeune femme en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

\- Suis moi, lui dit simplement l'ex directeur de Serpentard en lui tendant la main.

C'est avec hésitation que Ariel glisse doucement sa petite main dans celle du Maître des Potions. Il lui dit qu'il va aviser Flitwick qu'elle passera la nuit dans ses quartiers et les grandes lignes du pourquoi. Devant le regard alarmé de la Serdaigle, Severus lui promet de ne pas en dire trop. Elle se détend doucement dans le canapé pendant que l'enseignant entre dans la cheminée pour annoncer sa destination.

Quand il revient, Severus entend une question à la quelle il ne s'attendait pas.

\- Severus, Farfu n'est pas chez vous?

\- Non, c'est un chat assez indépendant. Il est très rarement ici. Il vient surtout quand il a faim et pour dormir. Mais même la nuit, il ne vient plus vraiment.

\- Et, comment ça se fait qu'il peut changer de forme?

\- À cause d'un accident de potion, explique l'enseignant. À la base, Farfu est une panthère. J'ai fait des testes pour une potion qui aurait pour effet le rétrécissement du sujet. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit permanent. Je crois que c'est Farfu qui choisi quand il est grand et quand il veut devenir petit.

\- C'est un être vraiment attachant, dit tendrement la jeune femme. Il… il semble toujours comprendre immédiatement de quoi j'ai besoin. Et je fais beaucoup moins de cauchemars quand il vient me voir.

\- Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il passe la nuit avec toi, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, s'il vous plait.

Sur ce, Severus lui explique en détaille ce qu'il doit faire pour faire disparaitre les cicatrices du corps de la jeune femme. Il doit les rouvrir pour que l'essence de Dictame ait quelque chose à guérir. Une fois les plaies ouvertes, la potion redonnera à sa peau son aspect sans blessure. Mais malheureusement, si il utilise une potion anesthésiante, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Elle le suit dans le laboratoire une nouvelle fois et il lui explique les potions qu'il prend et ce qu'elles feront sur son corps. Une fois que la « collecte » est terminé, il la ramène dans la salon et lui fait prendre deux potions, une pour aider le sang à coaguler et l'autre pour éviter toute infection une fois qu'il ouvrira les plaies au fur et à mesure. Une fois fait, il lui dit qu'elle doit s'installer dans son lit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai dormir tranquille, dit Severus.

\- Mais… vous dormirez où?

\- Je vais me métamorphoser un lit dans le laboratoire. Il n'y a aucun problème. Viens.

La jeune femme se lève donc et le suit dans sa chambre. Il fait apparaître un drap blanc semblable à ceux de l'infirmerie par-dessus la couverture épaisse verte forêt et lui dit de retirer son chemisier et de se coucher sur le ventre. Il sort un moment de la chambre pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

\- C'est bon, Severus. Vous pouvez entrer, dit Ariel en passant sa chevelure luxuriante contre sa poitrine pour dénuder son dos.

\- Tu… tu es sûre que tu veux que ce soit moi qui le fasse? Lui demande l'enseignant. Mme Pomfresh peut…

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Severus, dit doucement la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle le tutoyait. Mais elle pensait que c'était approprié vue la situation. Elle est soulagée quand Severus ne lui reproche rien. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle dans le lit et l'avertit qu'il va commencer. Ariel réalise que Severus avait raison, comme d'habitude. Ça fait un mal de chien!

Ça prend presque 3 heures au Maître des Potions pour faire tout le mot dans le dos de la jeune femme et les marques de ceinture sur sa peau soyeuse. Quand il a enfin fini, Ariel est complètement épuisée. Elle entend vaguement Severus lui dire d'essayer de rester sur le ventre cette nuit et de laisser son dos à l'air libre. Elle le sent quitter le matelas et une chaleur rassurante l'envahie en sentant les poils soyeux de Farfu la panthère. Ariel se tourne dans son sommeil et se presse doucement contre le grand félin. Son ronronnement la rassure au plus haut point et elle se rendort rapidement en marmonnant doucement.

\- Je le savais, Farfu… ton humain est parfait.

Farfu la regarde dormir, en pleine réflexion. Elle voulait dire quoi, en disant qu'il était parfait? Severus est loin d'être parfait! Il est vieux, cynique, loin d'être beau, il est renfermé et froid. Tout le contraire de cette magnifique jeune femme, quoi.

Cette nuit là, Severus n'arrive pas à dormir. Non seulement la phrase de Ariel le perturbe au plus haut point, mais il s'inquiète trop pour elle pour dormir. Il garde ses grands yeux noirs bien ouvert et passe son temps à la regarder ou à observer les flammes de la cheminée.

Vers 5h00 du matin, la jeune femme se réveille pour le reste de la journée. Elle sent les pattes rassurantes de Farfu autour d'elle. Ariel lève doucement la tête et se lève doucement en pensant ne pas réveiller l'immense félin dans le lit qui ne dort même pas. Elle se glisse dans la salle de bain avenante et regarde la peau de son dos. Rien, il n'y a plus rien! C'est avec une immense joie qu'elle retourne dans la chambre du Maître des Potions et saute sur le lit en prenant Farfu contre elle.

\- Ça a marché! Ça a marché! Chantonne la jeune femme pendant que la panthère lui léchait consciencieusement le visage. Ton humain est un génie, Farfu! Oups, je devrais me calmer un peu si je ne veux pas le réveiller. Il m'a dit qu'il dormait dans le laboratoire cette nuit. Je… je me demande… comment ça serait, de dormir avec lui, dit la jeune femme en rougissant violement pendant que le fauve la regarde, incrédule. Tu crois que je peux dormir sur le dos, maintenant?

La panthère la pousse un peu sur le côté pour lui faire comprendre que oui. Elle se tourne donc sur le dos et soupir de soulagement. Ariel a la surprise de sentir la grosse tête de Farfu qui se pose contre son épaule, entre son flanc et son bras gauche. Elle a l'impression que c'est au félin d'avoir besoin de réconfort en ce moment. Elle se tourne donc un peu sur côté et entoure le corps musclé et imposant de la panthère de ses bras fins. Elle sent le museau humide du fauve contre son cou pendant qu'elle passe doucement ses doigts de la main droite dans la fourrure du col de la bête qui ferme paresseusement les yeux.

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu n'as pas dormi une seule seconde cette nuit, murmure la jeune femme. Tu peux le faire maintenant. Je vais bien et je reste avec toi.

Et Ariel se rendort elle aussi.

Quand elle se réveille pour de bon, Farfu est partie et le lit du Maître des Potions est plus froid qu'avant. Un violent frisson lui parcourt l'échine et elle remet le même chemisier que la veille. Elle a la surprise de voir la cape de voyage que le professeur Rogue lui avait mise dessus dans le train, sous son vêtement, sur la chaise de bois contre le mur au pied du lit. La Serdaigle s'enroule avec contentement dedans avant de sortir de la pièce vers le salon du Maître des Potions.

\- Merci pour la cape, Severus, dit doucement la jeune femme à l'homme en noir en train de lire devant le feu de cheminée. Et… pour le reste aussi.

\- C'était naturel, dit-il en se relevant. Je crois que tu devrais retourner dans ta tour, dit Severus à contrecœur. Le repas du midi sera servie dans moins d'une heure.

\- Oui, je… je vais faire ça, dit Ariel en baissant un peu la tête.

Elle retire la cape de ses épaules, la plie doucement et la pose sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle avant de prendre son veston et d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Merci encore, Severus. Bonne journée.

Elle referme la porte derrière elle avant de retourner à la tour des Serdaigle, une boule au ventre.

Severus s'assoit lourdement dans son fauteuil en passant une main dans ses cheveux huileux dans un soupir de frustration. Pourquoi il lui a demandé de partir? Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer ce qu'il avait entendu cette nuit, dans la peau de son animagus, de la part de la jeune femme. Elle se demandait ce que ça serait que de dormir avec lui sans savoir qu'elle le fait depuis presque un mois. Il va bien falloir qu'il lui dise à un moment donné. Il était surpris qu'elle n'est pas comprise toutes les allusions qu'avait fait Drago dans le miroir à double-sens quand Ariel et lui avaient discuté. Elle l'avait défendu, sans savoir qu'il était là, dans ses bras. Et quand il avait vue ce mot horrible sur la peau satinée de son dos, il s'était senti si coupable de ne pas avoir pu être là pour elle avant. Mais l'aurait-il fait? Elle était la fille de cet enfoiré de Black. Lui, Severus Tobias Rogue, Maître des Potions, enseignant de Poudlard, ex directeur de l'école et de Serpentard et nouveau Lord Prince, était définitivement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de la fille de cet enfoiré de Black. Et lui, comme un con, venait de lui montrer la porte! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?

Ariel retourne dans sa petite chambre le cœur lourd. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui montrer ça! Elle l'avait dégouté. Et même si elle n'avait plus ces horribles marques sur son corps, Severus les verrait toujours dans son esprit. Qui de sain d'esprit aurait envie d'un article défectueux? Parce que c'est comme ça que Ariel se voyait. Comme une marchandise dysfonctionnelle. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune garantit qui venait avec. Pourtant, leur rendez-vous avait si bien commencé. Severus lui parlait de la Farfugium avec une passion qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles. Et la question bizarre qu'il lui avait posé qui était sorti de nulle part, pourquoi elle ne portait jamais de soutien gorge? Elle avait été si choquée qu'elle avait répondu sans réfléchir. Sans essayer de trouver une raison qui pouvait se tenir. Elle avait confiance en lui, alors elle lui avait dit la vérité. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Peut-être qu'il la trouvait indécente, vulgaire. Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas l'être, au-delà du fait qu'elle ne porte pas ce genre de sous-vêtement, elle ne s'est jamais trouvé indécente. Elle avait des vêtements sobres, elle avait gardé tous les vêtements que Lady Malefoy lui avait donné quand elle était au Manoir Malefoy. Elle adorait ce style vestimentaire. Elle se sentait classe dedans. Comparé aux horreurs qu'elle devait porter à l'orphelinat.

Elle avait refait sa garde-robe sur le chemin de Traverse et elle laissait ses nouveaux vêtements dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts pour que le directeur de l'orphelinat n'y foute pas le feu quand elle revenait de Poudlard.

Elle prend donc le miroir à double-sens dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

\- Drago Malefoy, dit-elle, la gorge serrée.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande le blond en fronçant des sourcils en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de sa cousine.

\- J'ai tout gâché, Drago…


	13. Chapter 13

Drago faisait visiblement de son mieux pour calmer et rassurer sa cousine, mais son assignation à résidence le faisait jurer intérieurement. Il sait qu'il aurait pue avoir un châtiment bien pire si Potter et Ariel ne s'en étaient pas mêlé. Il leur devait beaucoup. Et à sa connaissance, Ariel n'avait jamais parlé à Potter de ce qui se passait vraiment dans son orphelinat. Dès que Ariel coupe la connexion parce que Lovegood est venu la chercher pour le repas, Drago va voir sa mère pour lui expliquer la situation. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais dit, Narcissa c'était beaucoup attachée à sa jeune invitée, quand Bellatrix l'avait ramené comme un trophée. Pauvre enfant qui avait vécu l'enfer. Si elle avait su avant, elle aurait été la chercher dans ce trou à rat qu'était l'orphelinat de la jeune fille et aurait ramené la fille de son cousin chez elle. Même Lucius pensait comme elle, quoi que lui, c'était pour avoir une voix de plus au Magenmagot quand Ariel aurait les titres de sa mère. Mais elle sait qu'il aurait fini par l'aimer comme sa propre fille avec le temps, comme il aimait Drago, sans toute fois lui montrer. Elle soupire en écoutant son fils lui raconter la conversation qu'il a eu avec Ariel. Severus est un véritable handicapé social! Elle lance une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et annonce sa destination.

\- Cachots de Severus Rogue, Poudlard!

Dans son salon, Severus lève un sourcil quand il voit les flammes passer de orangées à vertes.

\- Narcissa? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande le Maître des Potions en se levant de son fauteuil en baissant sa baguette.

\- Il faut qu'on discute, dit-elle en s'assoyant avec grâce en face de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, dit-il en lui montrant la cheminée.

\- Severus Rogue, tu t'assois et tu m'écoutes, dit la Lady en haussant un sourcil aristocratique.

Ariel se fait trainer dans la Grande Salle par Luna, mais elle n'a absolument pas faim. Bien que son dernier repas était la veille au soir, elle avait l'estomac noué. Luna l'assoit d'autorité à côté d'elle à leur table et remplie son assiette d'un gros steak saignant et des pommes de terre en purée. Ariel sait que ce n'est pas le repas le plus raffiné ou le pus équilibré, mais c'est son repas préféré. Elle n'a jamais compris les gens qui ne voulaient pas manger de viande. De toutes façons, le bacon, c'est la vie! Tout le monde sait ça!

\- Tu devrais manger, lui dit Luna. Je pense que tu auras plein de choses à dire à ton nouveau chat.

Ariel tourne la tête vers elle en haussant un sourcil d'incrédulité.

\- Tu sais, je pense que tout ce que tu dis à ce chat, son « maître » finit pas le savoir. Vide toi le cœur avec le chat et crois moi, c'est le maître qui réagira. En attendant, dit Luna en lui servant un verre d'eau, tu dois reprendre des forces.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je devrais faire ça? Demande Ariel en prenant une bouchée de son steak avec un peu de pomme de terre en purée.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que je dis? Demande la jeune blonde de son âge.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, Luna. Je sais très bien que tu sais toujours tout. Mais c'est quand même perturbant. Tout ce que j'aurais dit à Farfu… Merde, soupir Ariel en avalant difficilement sa bouchée. Il va me tuer…

\- Ou il ressent la même chose, propose Luna avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Là, tu exagères, rit Ariel en prenant une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

\- Même pas, dit doucement Luna. Fais un teste se soir. Parle à ce chat comme si c'était lui. Tu verras bien ce qui se passe.

Ariel décide donc de tester la théorie de son amie. Ce soir là, fidèle à ses habitudes, le petit chat noir entre à pas feutrés dans sa chambre. Elle est assise en tailleur dans son lit, en pyjama de satin vert que lui avait offert tante Narcissa quand elle l'avait installé dans la suite en face de Drago.

\- Farfu, viens là, mon grand, dit-elle en tapotant l'édredon devant elle.

Le chat y monte immédiatement et se glisse dans l'espace entre ses jambes. La jeune femme le prend doucement dans ses bras avant de l'écarter d'elle et de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle pose un baiser sur son front et l'écarte d'elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne sais pas si Luna dit vrai, mais on va essayer, soupir la jeune femme. Farfu, il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.

Elle voit le chat pencher la tête sur le côté en baissant les oreilles, comme si elle le grondait.

\- Drago a dit que le professeur Rogue avait des oreilles partout et Luna semble penser que ces oreilles, c'est toi! Alors on verra bien ce qui se passe, d'accord?

Elle ramène le chat contre elle en le caressant doucement en respirant un bon coup avant de se vider le cœur.

\- Je… je vais te parler comme si tu étais lui, ça te va?

Farfu tourne la tête vers elle, pose les pattes avant sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et frotte sa tête contre sa joue.

\- Haha! Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Ça y est, je suis complètement dingue! Farfu, je sais que je t'ai dit ÉNORMÉMENT de choses, depuis qu'on s'est vue la première fois. Et si vraiment le professeur Rogue apprend tout ce que je te dis, il le cache bien. Bon, premièrement, je sais que je ne suis pas la personne le plus intéressante, jolie, brillante et j'en passe, mais je ne pense pas avoir mérité d'être traitée comme… comme une lépreuse après ce que vous avez fait pour moi hier soir. Je… je sais très bien que des cicatrices de ceinture et le mot MONSTRE gravés dans sa chaire n'est pas « ragoutant », mais je sais que je suis bien plus que ça! Je sais que je vaux mieux que ce que Yovusky attend de moi. Qu'il me voit comme un trophée, ou un truc du genre. Mais… je ne pensais pas que vous… que vous réagiriez comme ça se matin, dit-elle au chat assis en face d'elle. Je pensais que vous étiez différent, que vous me compreniez, avec tout ce que vous avec vécu. Je croyais qu'on se ressemblait, qu'on pourrait… qu'on pourrait guérir ensemble, dit douloureusement Ariel en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Je croyais que vous aviez réussi à voir la personne que je suis, derrière l'image de Sirius. Vous m'aviez promis que ça comptait… Que JE comptais. Mais je me suis trompé… encore. Bon sang que j'en ai marre de ces conneries! S'emporte la jeune femme.

Farfu la voit se lever précipitamment de son lit et sortir de sa chambre en pyjama et pieds nus. Inquiet, il s'élance dans son sciage et la suit de près. Elle sort de la salle commune des Serdaigle et elle semble se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute tour du château.

\- Miss Black! Entant la jeune femme derrière elle. Où allez-vous? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis…

Mais la voix de Slughorn se perd quand elle tourne rapidement un angle de couloir. La Serdaigle ouvre à la volée la porte vers l'extérieur une fois qu'elle a monté toutes les marches de la tour et sort sur le balcon. Quand Farfu arrive enfin au même endroit, il remarque qu'elle est de l'autre côté du garde-fou. Elle se tient à la rampe en regardant le sol à plus de 10 étages plus bas.

\- Ne fais pas ça, entend la jeune femme derrière elle.

\- Pourquoi? Demande-t-elle sans se retourner vers le Maître des Potions. Je ne sers plus à rien. Il n'y a plus personne à sauver, la guerre est finie et je ne suis qu'une marchandise que deux hommes puissants s'arrachent pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement.

Devant le silence de l'homme en noir, Ariel soupir de résignation, ferme les yeux et lâche la rampe derrière elle. Sans perdre une seconde, Severus se précipite derrière elle et vole dans un nuage de fumée noire comme seul les Mangemorts peuvent le faire. Au niveau du 3e étage, il referme ses bras autour du petit corps de la jeune femme et atterrit en douceur dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Il baisse son regard vers le visage de Ariel. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa respiration est lente. Elle a perdue connaissance pendant la chute.

Quand il entre dans le château avec la jeune femme en pyjama dans ses bras, Slughorn se précipite vers lui avec la directrice à ses côtés.

\- Severus, que c'est-il passé? Demande une McGonagall soucieuse.

\- Tentative de suicide, dit simplement le Maître des Potions en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie avec son précieux fardeau dans ses bras puissants alors que les deux autres enseignants le suivaient.

Quand il explique rapidement la situation à Mme Pomfresh, c'est plus que triste qu'elle lance ses sorts de diagnostique sur le corps inconscient de Ariel.

\- Elle a fini par craquer, soupir Pompom. Minerva, il faut aviser sa famille.

Severus reste au chevet de Ariel jusqu'à ce que Potter arrive dans l'infirmerie. Il est surpris d'y voir son filleul.

\- Il a le droit de sortir si un Auror l'accompagne, explique rapidement le Survivant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demande Drago en regardant son parrain dans les yeux. Et je ne veux pas la version édulcorée. Elle m'a parlé aujourd'hui et elle était complètement paniquée. Oncle Sev, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Severus explique donc à l'Auror en formation et à son filleul ce qui s'est passé la veille et le matin même. Ce que Ariel lui a dit avant de sauter et ce qu'il a fait après.

\- Potter, tu crois que je peux parler à mon parrain, en privé?

\- Si ça concerne ma sœur, je ne pense pas, Malefoy, répond Harry avec la main de Ariel dans la sienne.

Severus hoche sèchement la tête et Drago se tourne vers Potter.

\- Il ne dira rien si tu ne fais pas un serment sorcier de garder ses secrets jusque dans la tombe et même après, dit le blond après avoir mis un sort de confidentialité autour d'eux.

Harry accepte après un moment de réflexion. Une fois le serment fait, avec les termes exactes de Severus, Harry réalise qu'il n'a aucun échappatoire. Le Maître des Potions lui explique donc la situation. Il a appris à devenir animagus adolescent et a réussi ses premières transformations juste avant de devenir espion. Sa forme animagus n'était pas si pratique, comme elle est grande. Il a donc réussi à concocter une potion pour en diminuer la taille. Depuis la fin de la 2e guerre, il ne s'était pas retransformé avant de commencer à s'inquiéter pour Ariel. Avec le temps, il allait la voir le plus souvent possible sous sa forme animagus rétrécie. Il leur dit tout ce que la jeune femme lui a dit se soir et pourquoi.

\- Je n'aurais rien dit, même sans serment, professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Mais il va falloir être honnête avec elle, maintenant. Je ne vous dis pas de lui révéler ça tout de suite. Mais il va bien falloir le faire un jour. Elle s'imagine toujours le pire, maintenant.

\- C'était déjà comme ça, avant, intervient Drago. Elle a toujours l'impression qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine. Ariel aurait une bien meilleure estime d'elle-même si elle n'avait pas grandie dans cet orphelinat de malheur, soupir le blond en caressant doucement le dos de la main de la jeune femme de son pouce.

Drago et Severus expliquent, dans les grandes lignes, la vie de Ariel dans cet endroit.

\- Alors il n'y a pas que ma vie que Dumbledore a gâchée pour sa stupide guerre, siffle Harry entre ses dents en raffermissant sa prise sur les doigts de Ariel.


	14. Le réveil

Quand la Serdaigle ouvre enfin les yeux, il fait noir. Elle sent quelque chose de doux contre son cou, un bras autour de sa taille, un corps derrière elle et une main sur la sienne. Alors c'est ça, la mort? Se sentir entouré, en sécurité? Quand ses iris argentés s'habituent tranquillement à la noirceur, elle voit une boule de poils noirs contre elle et une touffe de cheveux blonds près de sa main. Elle tourne légèrement la tête et remarque des cheveux noirs et en bataille derrière elle.

-Ariel! Tu es réveillée, dit doucement la voix de Harry derrière elle.

-Harry? Mais… où est-ce qu'on est?

-À l'infirmerie, dit la voix de Drago. Quand tu… quand tu as sauté, Sev t'a sauvé.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi il a fait ça? Demande la jeune femme avec un sanglot dans la voix.

-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu meurs, sœurette, dit doucement Potter. Tu nous aurais vraiment laissé tout seuls, Drago, le professeur Rogue et moi?

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, Harry. Ni contre personne. C'était pour moi, murmure Ariel. Juste pour moi. Je… j'en ai assez. Assez des cauchemars, des regrets, des flashs back traumatisants, de la douleur, des déceptions, de la solitude… de tout!

Ariel essaye de se relever, mais Harry la sert plus fort contre lui pour qu'elle reste là.

-Tu n'es pas toute seule, Ariel, dit doucement Drago. On est là, nous.

-Mais je me sens seule quand même, s'emporte la jeune femme, en larmes. Tu as ta mère et ton parrain, Harry a Ginny, Hermione et les Weasley. Si Lestrange ne m'avait jamais amené au Manoir Malefoy, tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé la parole, Drago. Et si je n'avais pas été la fille de Sirius, ça aurait été la même chose pour toi, Harry. Si Yovusky n'était pas entré de force dans ma vie, le professeur Rogue ne m'aurait pas plus adressé la parole qu'avant! Personne n'est là pour moi, juste moi. Il… il n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher de faire ça!

-Et à moi, tu y as pensé? Demande la voix grave et lente du Maître des Potions.

-Oui, justement! S'emporte Ariel en se levant en s'extirpant des bras de Harry, comme une anguille. Si vous m'aviez laissé faire, vous n'auriez pas cette cour ridicule à faire pendant encore un an! Vous auriez la paix! Sans moi et mon bagage génétique! Vous m'aviez promis que ça comptait pour vous! Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, un doigt accusateur contre le torse de l'homme en noir. Que vous aviez envie d'apprendre à me connaître! Que vous vouliez passer du temps avec moi, avant de voir cette horreur sur ma peau! Que vous me jetiez dehors comme un déchet! Vous ne m'avez même pas regardé en me le disant! Vous…

Mais Ariel ne peut plus rien ajouter. Le Maître des Potions avait passer son bras gauche autour de sa taille et sa main droite derrière sa nuque. Il l'avait rapproché de lui en moins d'une fraction de seconde et avait pris possession de sa bouche de la sienne dans un baiser impatient. Quand leurs poumons brûlent par le manque d'air, Severus se détache légèrement d'elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Il n'y voit que du choc et de l'incompréhension.

-Ariel, ne me refais plus jamais ça!

-Pourquoi? Redemande la jeune femme.

-Pour la même raison que tu ne veux pas que moi, je le fasse.

Devant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme, il rajoute qu'il n'y a pas que le chat qui l'aime.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que vous vous moquiez de moi, monsieur, lui reproche Ariel en se reculant loin de l'homme en noir en face d'elle avec un regard de reproche.

-Ariel, soupir Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, hier soir.

-Moi aussi, je l'ai cru, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre pendant que Harry et Drago gardaient le silence pour laisser l'enseignant se débrouiller.

Il parcourt l'espace entre lui et la jeune femme en seulement 3 enjambées et la prend par les épaules doucement mais fermement pour la forcer à se tourner vers lui. Ce qu'elle fait de mauvaise grâce.

-Quand Drago t'as dit que j'avais des oreilles partout, il n'avait pas tord, commence Severus en soutenant le regard accusateur de la jeune femme. J'ai été espion, Ariel. Je connais des sorts, des potions et des incantations donc tu n'as même pas idée. Je suis connecté à mon familier de façon assez peu traditionnelle, Ariel. Et quand j'ai su ce que tu lui avais dit, la nuit dernière, je n'ai pas su comment réagir quand je t'ai vue, ce matin. Quand tu as dit à Farfu que tu te demandais ce que ça serait, de dormir avec moi. Alors que moi, je me retenais de tout mon corps de ne pas te rejoindre. Quand tu lui as dit que j'étais parfait, alors que je suis l'être qui l'est probablement le moins en ce monde… Comment aurais-tu voulu que je réagisse à… à ça?

-En arrêtant de vous retenir et venir me voir! S'exclame la jeune femme en face de lui. Vous le saviez! Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien dit, rien fait! Vous m'avez demandé de partir! Comment voulez-vous que je le prenne? Vous avez vue ces trucs horribles dans mon dos! Vous m'avez soigné et le lendemain, vous me jetiez dehors! Comment j'aurais pu savoir?!

-Tu ne pouvais pas, murmure Severus en la prenant dans ses bras avec force. Tu ne pouvais pas et c'est ma faute. Excuse moi. Mais je t'en supplie, Ariel. Ne refais plus jamais ça. D'accord?

Ariel n'en peut plus et éclate en sanglots dans ses bras rassurants. Elle sent le Maître des Potions lui caresser maladroitement le dos en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle pendant qu'elle se ramollie dans ses bras. C'est complètement vidée, épuisée, que l'enseignant la rattrape de justesse quand elle reperd connaissance une nouvelle fois.

-Il va falloir la surveiller pour qu'elle ne recommence pas, dit Drago, soucieux. Mais je ne peux rien faire.

-Je viendrai la voir à tout les week-end, si le professeur McGonagall est d'accord, propose Harry. Tu viendras aussi, Malefoy, si tu veux. Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournent le regard vers le Maître des Potions en attendant visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Je ne pense pas que ma suggestion soit vraiment la bienvenue, dit-il en ne quittant pas Ariel des yeux.

-Dites toujours, dit Harry, on verra.

-Je peux rajouter une chambre dans mes cartiers pour qu'elle y emménage. Je l'aurai pas mal toujours à l'œil.

-Je suis d'accord avec ça, approuve Drago, rapidement rejoint par Harry.

Et ils s'organisent en conséquence pendant que la jeune femme est à l'infirmerie. Quand elle se réveille de nouveau, les trois sorciers sont encore là. Dray pouvait resté, comme Harry était là. Ce dernier avait envoyé un Patronus à son formateur pour l'aviser qu'il allait être absent pour une urgence familiale et Rogue avait suspendu ses cours de la journée, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait en 20 ans d'enseignement.

McGonagall avait débloqué un appartement près des cachots du Maître des Potions pour que Potter et Malefoy puissent venir à Poudlard en toute discrétion les week-end pour Ariel et fait rajouter une chambre dans les appartements de l'enseignant de Défense.

La vieille dame était particulièrement secouée par ce qui s'était passé. C'était à un cheveux qu'il y ait un mort de plus à Poudlard. Elle se fustigeait à longueur de journée de ce qui s'était passé, et elle n'était pas la seule. C'était le lot de tous les enseignants du château, qui se sentaient tous coupable de n'avoir rien vue.

Quand Ariel a enfin le droit de quitter l'infirmerie, Dray et Harry la prennent dans leur bras en lui promettant de revenir vendredi soir dans l'appartement que la directrice leur a installé en face de celui du professeur Rogue. Ariel hausse un sourcil surpris sans recevoir d'explication. Le professeur Rogue était arrivé pour venir la chercher. Elle le suit docilement, la tête basse, sans oser lui demander où ils vont, comme ce n'est pas le chemin vers sa tour. C'est plus que surprise qu'elle s'arrête devant la porte des appartements de l'enseignant.

-Professeur, pourquoi nous sommes ici?

-Parce que dorénavant, tu y habiteras, avec moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je me suis inquiété pour toi, Ariel. Parce que je veux que tu ailles mieux, je veux pouvoir être là pour toi en permanence. Parce que je tiens à toi, bien plus que je ne suis capable de l'exprimer. Viens, termine simplement Severus en lui tendant la main.

C'est plus qu'hésitante que la jeune femme le suit en glissant timidement sa main dans la sienne, comme deux jours plus tôt. Il la guide vers sa nouvelle chambre, juste en face de la sienne. La jeune femme hausse un sourcil surpris. Toutes ses affaires sont déjà là. Le lit est exactement comme celui du Maître des Potions, mais les tissus sont bleu Serdaigle et la structure du lit est en bronze. Les meubles sont chics et sobres, ses affaires sont déjà rangées dans les tiroirs, commodes ou bureau. Un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand elle voit une petite peluche d'un chat tout noir aux yeux de la même couleur, sur le lit.

-C'est Drago qui te l'a offert, l'informe le Maître des lieux.

-Je le remercierai dès que je le reverrai.

-Vendredi, donc.

Severus lui explique donc les arrangements avec la directrice pour elle.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de faire ça, soupire la jeune femme. Je suis malheureuse, pas handicapée!

L'enseignant reprend doucement sa main et la guide vers son nouveau lit et il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

-Ariel, dit-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu as intenté à ta vie, tu as essayé de mourir! On s'est tous inquiétés pour toi. On a eu peur pour toi, et c'est encore le cas maintenant. On… On se sent tous coupable de ne pas avoir compris l'intensité de ton mal être. Surtout moi, dit il en s'approchant encore plus d'elle pour passer un bras autour des épaules frêles de la jeune femme. Quand je t'ai vue, hurler en silence au bout du train, j'aurais dû… j'aurais dû comprendre.

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable de mes malheurs, monsieur, répond Ariel en levant la tête vers lui.

-Je sais, mais je suis responsable de ne pas avoir vue les signes, soutient l'homme à ses côtés.

-Il n'y a pas QUE les Serpentard qui sont capable de cacher leurs émotions, professeur.

Ce soir-là, Farfu revient rejoindre Ariel dans sa nouvelle chambre. Le félin est surpris d'un accueil aussi chaleureux. Relativement tard ce soir-là, Ariel a le visage dans les poils de la grande panthère dans son lit.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est vrai, Farfu?

L'animal la regarde avec un air complètement perdu.

-Qu'il… qu'il se retient vraiment de venir me voir? Tu crois qu'il le fait, là, maintenant?

Pour toute réponse, Ariel a la mauvaise surprise de voir l'immense chat descendre de son lit et sortir de sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard elle entend frapper à la porte.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Entrez, dit Ariel en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle voit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et le Maître des Potions entrer lentement dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, professeur?

\- Severus, la reprend l'enseignant.

Il est déçu quand il la voit hocher de la tête sans répéter son prénom, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois. Il aimait quand sa voix disait son prénom. Il chasse cette pensée de son esprit pour revenir à la jeune femme.

\- Je me demandais si… si tu avais besoin de quelque chose. Ou juste de discuter, peut-être?

\- Peut-être, répond Ariel en levant lentement le regard vers lui. Vous… vous voulez vous assoir?

\- Volontiers, dit Severus en venant la rejoindre et en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit bleu.

\- Je… je me demandais, est-ce que vous avez ressenti ça, vous aussi, quand je vous ai sauvé? Demande timidement la jeune femme.

\- Ressentit quoi, Ariel?

\- Je… je me suis sentit… Je me suis sentit aussi soulagée que… que trahie. Soulagée, qu'on tienne assez à moi pour m'empêché de le faire. Mais aussi, trahie comme si je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce choix qui est, selon moi, le plus personnel et intime qui soit.

\- Plus ou moins, répond Severus après un moment de réflexion. Quand j'ai compris que j'allais mourir, avant que Voldemort ne m'envoie son serpent à la gorge, j'étais paniqué, explique-t-il. Tout ce que nous avions fait, tout les sacrifices, les risques, les plans, envolés parce que je n'aurais pas pu expliquer à Potter ce qu'il devait faire pour en finir avec ce monstre. Ensuite, quand il est arrivé, j'y ai vue une lueur d'espoir. Je suis alors rentré une fois de plus dans la peau de mon personnage et lui ai donné mes souvenirs. Une fois qu'il est parti avec Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, j'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir mourir en paix.

\- Et je suis arrivé et j'ai tout gâché, murmure Ariel en baissant la tête.

\- Non! Non, pas du tout. J'allais mourir, et un ange est venu me sauver, dit doucement l'homme en noir. La jeune fille de 11 ans, que j'avais été chercher dans son orphelinat, pleine de vie, d'empathie, de résilience et d'une intelligence hors du commun, était de retour, là, devant moi. Quand je t'ai vue, la première fois, explique Severus, tu avais l'air si heureuse de me voir. Ça faisait des années que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé. Bon, je sais que même si ça avait été Dracula en personne qui avait été à ma place, tu l'aurais suivi sans hésiter une seconde pour sortir de cet endroit. Mais ça m'a fait un tel bien.

Devant le silence perplexe de Ariel, Severus poursuit son histoire.

\- Par la suite, quand tu as été répartie à Serdaigle, j'ai été peiné, je dois l'avouer. J'aurais aimé que tu sois à Serpentard avec moi. Par la suite, c'est dans les cours de potions de que j'ai appris à connaître la jeune fille brillante, patiente, déterminée et passionnée que tu étais, et que tu es toujours, Ariel. Toutes tes questions, toujours pertinentes, les modifications que tu faisais à tes potions de façon instinctive, ta facilité à te faire des amis sincères. À t'intégrer à ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à toi. Il n'y a que quand Black s'est échappé, que je me suis rappelé qui il était pour toi. Malgré la froideur que j'ai pu te montrer, jamais je n'ai vue ton père en toi, lui affirme Severus avec conviction. Mais si je le faisait pour Potter, je me suis dit que Albus s'attendait à ce que je fasse pareil avec toi. Alors je l'ai fait. Plus tu grandissais et plus je m'attachais à toi. Quand je suis devenu directeur de Poudlard l'an dernier, j'ai été si fier de toi quand j'ai compris pour la clinique « volante » avec Longdubas. J'ai fait tout en mon pouvoir pour que les Carrow ne vous trouvent jamais et ne se doutent de rien. Et Goyle à tout gâché. J'étais… j'étais dans une rage folle quand j'ai appris ce que ces deux imbéciles de Carrow vous avaient fait… t'avaient fait!

\- J'ai été probablement la personne qui s'en ait le mieux tiré, dit doucement la jeune femme.

\- Peut-être, mais je me suis si inquiété pour toi, reprend Severus. Alors quand tu es arrivé dans la Cabane Hurlante, le regard paniqué en me voyant, j'ai ressenti un tel soulagement d'apprendre que je ne te laissait pas indifférente. Qu'une personne comme toi tenait un peu à moi. Ensuite, tu m'as injecté l'antidote avec une seringue Moldue, directement dans ma blessure, je t'ai trouvé brillante, même si je savais que ça ne serait pas efficace. Ensuite, j'ai vue ta magie, en volutes de fumée blanche, sortir de ton corps pour entrer dans le mien et j'ai eu peur.

\- Vous? Avoir peur?

\- Oui, Ariel. J'avais peur pour toi. J'avais compris ce que tu essayais de faire. Augmenter les effets de ta potion avec ta propre magie. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée que tu meurs toi aussi, dans cet endroit sordide, en essayant en vint de me sauver. J'avais peur que la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, ne s'éteigne pour sauver quelqu'un comme moi.

\- Je ne regretterai jamais ça, Severus, murmure la Serdaigle en rougissant violement en soutenant tout de même son regard d'encre.

\- Moi non plus, je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir préservé ta vie, dit Severus avec une tendresse qui surprend la jeune femme en face de lui.

Quand Severus voit la jeune femme tenté de réprimer un long bâillement, il se lève doucement en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il est surpris quand deux mains chaudes s'accrochent à la sienne.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'était vrai?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Demande-t-il en se rassoyant.

\- Que vous vous reteniez de ne pas venir me voir?

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Vous… Vous croyez que vous pourriez rester, se soir?

\- Bien sûr.

Sur ce, Severus fait apparaitre un fauteuil confortable à côté du lit de Ariel. Mais devant le regard déçu de cette dernière, il le laisse de côté et s'installe à côté d'elle dans le lit. C'est plus qu'hésitante qu'elle se blottit contre lui quand il lève son bras droit pour qu'elle s'installe. Une fois qu'elle est à la limite du sommeil, Severus l'entend dire que c'est encore mieux que Farfu.

\- Ne lui dites pas, s'il vous plait. C'est le chat le plus susceptible du monde, murmure Ariel avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Comment c'était possible qu'elle ne se doutait toujours de rien, intelligente comme elle l'était. En fait, Severus pense qu'elle ne veut pas le savoir. Se confier au chat ou à la panthère semble vraiment important pour elle. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Lui dire ou non? Il sait bien qu'il devra le faire à un moment donné, mais il préfère repousser cet instant encore. Le temps que Ariel soit moins fragile. Un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres fines quand il sent le nez de la jeune femme dans son cou pour chercher de la chaleur. Son bras se resserre un peu plus autour de son ventre plat et ses doigts de l'autre main de Ariel se croisent aux siens, posés sur la hanche de la Serdaigle. Severus dépose un tendre baiser sur son front avant de fermer les yeux à son tour pour la nuit.

Le reste de la semaine, Ariel semble s'habituer doucement à sa nouvelle routine. Elle se réveille dans les cachots de Severus avec Farfu, qui s'en va avant qu'elle ne se lève. Elle prend une douche rapide, s'habille et prépare son sac pour la journée de cours. Une fois prête, elle sort de sa chambre et rejoint l'enseignant de Défense dans son salon, devant la cheminée, où ils partagent une tasse de café en discutant avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

C'est vendredi matin et Severus l'avait prévenu que ce soir, Drago et Harry allaient arriver un peu après le repas du soir. Pendant qu'elle mordait dans une tranche de bacon, un hibou de la volière se pose devant elle avec un petit paquet de 3 centimètres cube. Il n'y a aucune carte avec la petite boîte. Après quelques sorts de détections que Severus lui a appris, elle l'ouvre quand elle constate que ce n'est qu'une boîte en carton banale.

Severus voit le sourire attendri de la jeune femme qu'il courtise quand elle ouvre la boîte. C'est une chaine en argent avec un médaillon où se trouve une image, qu'il a dessiné lui-même, de son animagus rétréci à côté d'un chaudron d'où dépasse sa baguette à lui. Il sait qu'elle comprendra immédiatement d'où ça vient. Ils avaient discuté du manche de sa baguette où sont gravé des symboles que Ariel n'avait jamais vue ailleurs. Il lui avait expliqué patiemment chacune d'elle. Justement, la jeune femme lève la tête vers lui avec un sourire éblouissant en mettant le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert.

Severus n'avait pas de cours a donner à la dernière période et Slughorn non plus. Il en profite donc pour aller lui rendre une petite visite avant le repas du soir.

\- Severus! Mon jeune ami, je suis heureux que tu passes me voir, dit le Maître des Potions le plus âgé de la pièce. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Dit-il en lui présentant le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Je suis venu vous demander conseil, Horace, dit l'ancien apprenti de ce dernier. Miss Black m'a proposé quelque chose pour cet été, explique Severus. Ça avait l'air d'être une excellente idée, au début. Mais plus j'y pense, plus j'en doute.

\- Explique moi donc cette idée, l'encourage Horace.

Severus lui parle donc des voyages que Ariel veut faire et qu'elle a demandé à Severus de l'accompagner.

\- Ça me semble un excellent programme, dit le directeur de Serpentard. Je me rend moi-même à quelques uns de ces événements cet été. Pourquoi doutes-tu?

\- Je ne crois pas être la meilleure personne pour l'accompagner. Potter est presque Auror et a son âge. Il est un choix beaucoup plus logique que moi.

\- Tu oublis l'essentiel, Severus.

\- Et c'est?

\- C'est avec toi qu'elle veut y aller, dit Horace en se callant dans son fauteuil en croisant ses doigts sur son ventre imposant. Elle a confiance en toi, ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et c'est une excellente occasion de la présenter comme ton apprentie officiellement. Nous savons tout les deux que quand elle aura son diplôme de l'Institut de Potions de Paris, elle fera de grandes choses. Le monde des potions se l'arracheront. Elle aura besoin de toi pour la protéger de ces vautours. Et tu es encore jeune, Severus. Profites-en! C'est ce que je ferais, moi.

\- Et une fois que la cour sera officiellement terminée, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire, soupire Severus.

\- Tu sais, 20 ans, pour un sorcier, ce n'est pas grand-chose quand on peut vivre jusqu'à presque 200 ans, dit Slughorn avec patience. Miss Black et vous ne seriez pas le premier couple a avoir ce genre d'écart d'âge. Regarde Minerva et Abelforth! Ils ont presque 50 ans de différence et pour n'importe qui, c'est tout à fait normal. En quoi cela serait-il différent pour Miss Black et toi?

\- Il n'y a aucune différence, en effet, dit Severus avec un éclair de soulagement dans le regard.

Il avait déjà fait son choix. Dès l'année de cour terminée, il avait l'intention de lui demander sa main. Mais l'écart d'âge l'avait fortement dérangé. Il se sentait vieux, quoi que de moins en moins en sa présence. Il remercie sobrement son ancien Maître et retourne dans ses appartements pour y attendre Ariel qui allait lui raconter sa journée.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Merci Severus, entend le Maître des Potions dès qu'il entre chez lui. Il est magnifique! Mais, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas OBLIGÉ de m'offrir quelque chose à toutes les semaines, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh! Mais je vous connais jeune fille, dit-il en levant un sourcil. Je me tiens au strict minimum avec vous. Dans certains contrats de cour, le ou la courtisé reçoit un présent tous les jours.

\- TOUS les jours pendant une année ENTIÈRE? Demande Ariel, les yeux ronds. Et comment ils font pour ne pas donner le même cadeau plusieurs fois?

\- Ils en changent la couleur, j'imagine, dit Severus en haussant les épaules.

\- Maître Rogue! Vous faites de l'humour, maintenant? Demande la jeune femme dans un éclat de rire.

Furtivement, le Maître des Potions s'était approché d'elle et la chatouillait sans merci. Quand Severus est satisfait que Ariel lui demande grâce pour qu'il arrête, c'est ce qu'il fait. Leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La respiration, autant de l'un que de l'autre, se bloque dans leur gorge.

\- J'en ai envie, murmure Ariel en le regardant dans les yeux. Vraiment envie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retiens? Lui demande Severus sur le même ton.

\- Vous… souffle la jeune femme.

\- Personnellement, je suis plutôt ouvert à l'idée, dit-il en approchant un peu ses lèvres des siennes.

Severus veut vraiment que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas, qui initie ce baiser. Il a besoin de savoir si elle est sincère dans ce qu'elle dit ressentir pour lui. Jamais personne, intermédiaire ou pas, n'avait dit l'aimer, avant Ariel. Il n'a pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps. Des mains chaudes se posent derrière sa nuque et des lèvres tendres se posent sur les siennes. Le baiser est maladroit, il n'y a pas d'assurance, du moins, pas encore. Mais Severus est tout de même surpris quand Ariel glisse lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour lui demander la permission. Ce qui lui accorde sans hésiter. Dès que Ariel est certaine que tout va bien et de ne pas être repoussée quand Severus entrouvre les lèvres, elle ressent comme une décharge électrique en elle. Une vague de désir la consume toute entière. La jeune femme n'a jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort, à par la peur et le doute. Les bras du Maître des Potions se referment autour de sa taille fine, il fait doucement monter sa main droite le long de la colonne vertébrale de la Serdaigle qui en frissonne de plaisir. Elle raffermit sa prise autour du cou de Severus et agrippe délicatement ses cheveux sans huile protectrice contre les émanations de potions. C'est quand Severus la soulève du sol pour l'emmener ailleurs qu'ils entendent frapper à la porte.

\- Et si on était pas là? Lui suggère Ariel dans ses bras, à la surprise de l'homme en noir.

\- Oncle Sev! On sait que t'es là! Dit la voix de Drago.

\- Il bluffe, propose la Serdaigle en reprenant les lèvres du Maître des Potions qui en est plus que ravi.

\- Professeur, ouvrez-nous, s'il vous plait. Personne ne sait où est Ariel, retentit la voix de Potter.

Ariel éclate de rire quand elle sent et entend Severus grogner contre ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, soupir Severus en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette, en gardant Ariel dans ses bras.

\- Ah! Enfin! Soupir Drago en entrant dans les appartements de son parrain. Sev, personne ne sait où…

Mais il se fige totalement en voyant la jeune femme en question dans les bras de son parrain.

\- Oh! Dit-il avec un regard surpris.

\- Est-ce qu'on a interrompu quelque chose? Demande Harry avec un sourire en coin en donnant un coup de coude à Drago.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit Ariel en riant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demande la jeune femme en restant dans les bras de son plus ou moins fiancé.

\- Et bien, on s'inquiétait, dit Drago en s'approchant d'elle. Alors Potty et moi on est venu plus tôt.

\- En fait, c'est La Fouine qui paniquait, dit Harry en riant ouvertement.

Ariel les regarde avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette semaine pour se charrier de façon aussi… amicale? Tout le monde finit par s'installer au salon du Maître des Potions pour organiser le week-end. Comme Drago doit suivre Harry comme son ombre, ils vont tout les deux habiter dans l'appartement que McGonagall leur a aménagé en face de celui de Severus. Ariel ira donc passer le week-end avec eux et dormir là-bas.

\- Je ne dors nulle part sans Farfu, dit Ariel, catégorique.

Elle hausse un sourcil devant l'embarras de son cousin et son frère.

\- Détendez-vous! Soupir Ariel. Ce n'est qu'un chat!

Harry et Drago se regardent un instant avant d'accepter que le chat du professeur Rogue passe ses nuits de week-end avec eux. Ils prennent leur repas chez le Maître des Potions avant que la jeune femme ne dise au revoir à Severus et rejoigne Drago et Harry dans leurs nouveaux cartiers. La chambre de Ariel est presque comme celle qu'elle a chez Severus.

Une fois tous en pyjama, ils sont tout les 3 devant la cheminée et Ariel est ravie de voir que Harry a amené des guimauves avec trois broches.

\- Et on fait quoi avec ça? Demande Drago en regardant la guimauve que Ariel venait de lui donner.

\- Tu l'empales, Malefoy, dit Harry avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air incrédule du blond.

\- Attends, je vais t'expliquer, dit Ariel.

Une fois qu'il sait quoi faire avec, Drago goute pour la première fois de sa vie à de la guimauve grillée.

\- Mais c'est vachement bon ce truc! S'exclame le futur Lord Malefoy.

Le regard de Ariel s'illumine quand une petite boule de poils noire la rejoint et s'installe sur ses cuisses dans un ronronnement sonore.

\- Il est trop mignon! Dit Harry avec malice en regardant le chat qui le fusille du regard. Pas vrai, Dray? Demande le Survivant en pointant le chat du menton.

\- J'avoue, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin. Mais, Ariel. Tu ne penses pas que ton chat devrait prendre un bain?

\- Farfu est capable de s'occuper de lui, merci bien, dit Ariel en caressant affectueusement le petit fauve. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, c'est un grand garçon. Bon, je vous laisse, les tourtereaux, je vais me coucher, décrète Ariel en se levant avec le chat contre sa poitrine.

\- Les tourtereaux? Demandent les 2 jeunes hommes, incrédules.

\- Ça vous apprendra à vous moquer de MON chat!

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons vers sa chambre. Une fois couchée, Ariel soupir de frustration en s'enfonçant dans son oreiller moelleux. Farfu se lève donc de son abdomen et frotte sa tête sur la sienne, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle a.

\- Tout va bien, le chat, dit doucement la jeune femme. Mais… je me sens bête! Pourquoi ce n'est pas hier que c'est arrivé? Harry et Drago ne nous auraient pas interrompus! Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de traverser ce couloir et de le rejoindre, soupir Ariel en posant un bras sur ses yeux. Quand… quand il me tenait si fort dans ses bras, j'avais juste envie de lui sauter dessus. Et de ce que j'ai senti, lui aussi. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver! Pourquoi il se retient tout le temps! Et bien, tant pis, je vais m'arranger toute seule dans ce cas.

Farfu ne semble pas comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la main de Ariel se perdre sous la couverture et l'entendre pousser des gémissements de plus en plus indécents. Une chance qu'elle avait penser à jeter un sort de silence dans sa chambre, parce que moins de 5 minutes plus tard, elle crie le nom du Maître des Potions dans la pièce. N'en pouvant plus d'être que simple spectateur, Severus reprend forme humaine et s'approche de Ariel qui le regarde avec les yeux voilés de désir.

\- Il était temps que tu te décides, dit la jeune femme en l'agrippant par le devant de sa chemise noire pour qu'il la rejoigne dans le grand lit. Je croyais que tu attendais que les poules aient des dents avant de me mettre au courant.

\- Tu savais? Demande Severus, surpris.

\- Plus tard, murmure Ariel en déboutonnant la chemise de Severus en parcourant la peau découverte de baisers brûlants.

\- Plus tard, confirme Severus en fermant les yeux pour apprécier encore plus la sensation.

Ariel s'installe à califourchon sur lui et lui arrache presque sa chemise avant de dévorer son cou de baiser. Severus lève la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès en passant ses longues mains élégantes sous la chemise de pyjama de satin de la jeune femme. Quand il presse légèrement le bout de ses seins, il sent le souffle chaud de Ariel se hacher contre la peau de son cou. Elle se recule un peu et retire le vêtement qui gène Severus. Il la prend donc fermement dans ses bras en léchant goulument la poitrine de la jeune femme qui glisse ses mains dans les cheveux du Maître des Potions en se cambrant vers l'arrière. Severus en profite pour caresser son dos en mordillant doucement le mamelon gauche de la jeune femme en passant sa langue inlassablement dessus.

Après un sort de contraception sur la bas ventre de la jeune femme, elle s'empale toute entière sur le sexe de son amant.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller, murmure Ariel contre l'oreille de Severus.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu dormes, lui répond le Maître des Potions en l'agrippant par les fesses pour qu'elle monte et descende plus rapidement sur sa virilité.

Une fois leurs ébats terminés, Ariel se glisse dans les bras de Severus en dessinant quelques unes des cicatrices sur son torse. Il prend doucement cette main dans la sienne et la porte à ses lèvres pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses doigts.

\- Comme tu vois, jamais je ne pourrais te juger pour tes cicatrices, Ariel.

\- Moi non plus, répond la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques depuis quand tu sais pour Farfu, demande l'homme nu contre elle.

\- Depuis Pré-au-Lard avec Yovusky.

\- Quoi?! Depuis tout ce temps? Comment?

\- Tu m'as promis que ça comptait pour toi. Je n'en avais parlé à personne à part Harry et le chat, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je sais que Harry tiendrait sa langue. Il ne restait que le chat.

\- Et tu as quand même continué à te confier à lui, comme si tu ne savais pas. Pourquoi?

\- Ça me faisait du bien, Severus. Je savais que c'était toi, mais j'arrivais à y faire abstraction. Tu ne pouvais pas me répondre, ça facilitait les choses.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu le savais?

\- Je… Je voulais attendre que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me le dire toi-même.

Ariel est surprise d'apprendre que Harry et Drago sont tout les deux au courant pour la condition d'animagus de Severus. Ils décident ensemble de leur jouer un petit tour. Ariel continuera de faire comme si elle ne savait pas et ferait de son mieux pour mettre son frère et son cousin mal à l'aise à cause de Farfu. C'est sur cette bonne résolution que Ariel s'endort dans les bras de SON chat.


	17. Le début des malaises

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Ariel est soulagée de voir que Severus est resté avec elle, mais qu'il a aussi gardé forme humaine. Elle lève doucement la tête et à sa surprise, Severus ne dort plus.

-Comment tu fais? Lui demande la jeune femme en s'étirant comme un chat contre lui.

-Fais quoi?

-Pour dormir si peu. Même cet été, tu partais avant même que je ne me réveille et en général, je me lève assez tôt.

-Je m'y suis habitué, pendant la première guerre, dit simplement l'homme.

Comme il ne rajoute rien, Ariel comprend qu'il ne désire pas en parler. Ce qu'elle respecte en reposant sa tête sur son torse légèrement poilu. Les doigts de la jeune femme caressent doucement la peau du ventre plat de Severus sans même s'en apercevoir. Le Maître des Potions est parcouru de frissons plus qu'agréables. Si il pouvait se réveiller comme ça tout les jours! C'est avec un léger hoquet surpris qu'il sent la main de Ariel descendre le long de son ventre pour empoigner doucement sa virilité qui durcie immédiatement. Il sent ensuite les lèvres de Ariel dans son cou, qui descend sur sa gorge, son torse, son ventre et il râle fortement quand il sent la langue de la jeune femme sur son gland sensible. Jamais on ne lui avait fait ça! Il a eu des relations sexuelles dans sa vie. Mais ce n'était jamais comme ce qu'il a vécu la veille, ou même maintenant. C'était un truc rapide avec une inconnue ramassée dans un bar Moldu pour préserver sa couverture, et toujours sous Polynectar. Mais là! C'était… il n'avait même pas envie de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Encore moins aux mots à mettre sur l'exquise torture que lui faisait subir Ariel en ce moment. Une fois avoir jouis dans l'antre chaud qu'est la bouche de Ariel, la jeune femme se réinstalle contre lui sans rien dire. Mais le fin sourire sur ses lèvres suffit à rassurer Severus que tout c'était passé comme elle le voulait.

-On ne m'avait jamais fait ça, lui avoue Severus.

-Je n'aurais pas dû? Demande Ariel, moins sûre d'elle tout à coup.

-C'était parfait, lui dit doucement Severus en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je te promets que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois, si tu as aimé.

Après une douche commune, Ariel s'habille en vitesse et sort de sa chambre avec une boule de poils noire sur ses talons. L'opération malaise peut commencer.

-Ariel, lui demande la voix de Harry.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu t'habilles avec le chat dans la même pièce?

-Bin, oui, dit-elle en levant un sourcil. Je suis pas mal certaine que Mione ne s'empêche pas de se changer ou de prendre une douche parce que Pattenrond est dans les parages.

-Et… il réagit comment? Demande Drago en entrant dans la pièce à son tour.

-Il me regarde comme si j'étais une extraterrestre, c'est un chat, Dray. Comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse, dit la jeune femme en riant en prenant la chat dans ses bras. Bon! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai des Fléreurs à allaiter avec Hagrid. Vous venez?

C'est donc 3 sorciers et un chat qui sortent du château, sous les yeux surpris de tous de voir le Héro du monde magique en compagnie d'un supposé Mangemort et Ariel, que le petit groupe se dirige vers la cabane de Hagrid.

Le demi géant est très heureux de revoir Harry, il accueille aimablement l'ancien Serpentard et Farfu laisse le garde chasse lui tapoter doucement la tête, sans plus.

-Hagrid, demande la jeune femme, tu sais pourquoi ce petit là agis différemment de d'habitude?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Lui demande Hagrid.

-Il n'est pas aussi… affectueux d'habitude. Et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais… c'est complètement fou! J'ai l'impression de le comprendre.

-Ariel, est-ce que tu connais le principe de familier? Lui demande patiemment Harry.

Comme Ariel répond par la négative, il lui explique qu'en première année, il a fait des recherches sur le sujet quand il a commencé à se sentir connecté à Hedwige. Un animal magique semble se lier, autant magiquement qu'émotionnellement à un sorcier en particulier. Il pourra toujours la trouver, où qu'elle soit. Ressentir ses émotions et agir en conséquence. Un peu comme Pattenrond et Hermione, ou lui et Hedwige, avant.

-Je te l'avais dit que tu ferais mieux de le garder, dit Hagrid avec un sourire.

-Mais… je ne peux pas, dit Ariel. Je dois en discuter avec le professeur Rogue avant. J'habite chez lui et une fois sortie de Poudlard, on habitera ensemble à Paris. Je ne peux pas lui imposer ce petit Fléreur comme ça.

C'est avec surprise qu'ils voient tous Farfu prendre le petit Fléreur par la peau du cou de ses dents délicatement, sauter sur les cuisses de Ariel et mettre le petit félin magique dans ses mains. Une fois fait, Farfu lèche doucement le museau de la petite boule de poils grise avec des oreilles de puma et une queue particulièrement touffue.

-Je crois que ça règle la question, dit Harry en faisant un signe de tête au chat noir.

Plus surprenant encore, Farfu fait la même chose avec les 2 autres. Le noir dans les mains de Drago et le beige et gris dans ceux de Harry.

-Vous allez les garder, n'est-ce pas? Demande Hagrid, les yeux plein d'espoir d'avoir enfin trouvé des gens qui allaient s'occuper des petits.

-Bien sûr qu'ils vont s'en occuper, n'est-ce pas? Demande Ariel en levant un sourcil.

-Oui Hagrid, on va s'en occuper. Pas vrai, Malefoy?

-Heu… oui, bien sûr, Hagrid. Ma mère va me tuer, soupir Dray en caressant doucement le petit Fléreur dans ses mains.

-N'importe quoi! Dit Ariel en riant. Elle va juste le trouver plus mignon que toi, le charrie Ariel.

-Personne n'est plus mignon que moi, soutient Drago avec un sourire suffisant avant de recevoir une taloche derrière la tête de Ariel. Hey! Mes cheveux! On ne touche pas à la perfection!

-Raison de plus, dit Harry en fourrageant allègrement dans la chevelure blonde de Dray. Là c'est parfait, dit-il en riant aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Potty? On dirait que tu as fouillé dans les vieilles malles de Mr Weasley. Genre celle où il est écrit 1972 dessus.

Après cette phrase, Ariel et Drago se regardent avec un sourire de connivence.

-N'y pense même pas, La Fouine! Dit Harry qui avait peur de comprendre.

-Oh que oui, dit le Serpentard en s'approchant de Harry comme un lion s'approche d'une antilope.

-Hagrid, demande la jeune femme, on peut vous les laisser pendant qu'on relooke Harry?

-Bien sûr, de toutes façons, ils ne sont pas encore prêts à partir. Allez-y! Et Harry, laisse Ariel faire, tu veux?

C'est vaincu que Harry se résigne à une séance de magasinage horriblement pénible. Ariel dit à Farfu de retourner voir le professeur Rogue, comme elle passera le reste de la journée avec son frère et son cousin pour relooker Harry. Le Survivant roule des yeux quand le chat semble se moquer de lui avant de retourner au château en courant à en perdre haleine.

-Bon! Le premier arrêt, Gringotts, déclare la jeune femme. Moi aussi je dois y aller.

-Je vous aurais bien amené à Paris, mais Auror ou pas, je ne peux pas sortir du pays avant juin, dit Drago, déçu.

-On se reprendra l'été prochain, dit Harry, à la surprise de Ariel.

-Tu nous montreras ça l'année prochaine, propose la jeune femme. Les meilleurs cafés, les meilleures pâtisseries…

-Les meilleures boutiques, propose Malefoy.

-Aussi, dirent Ariel et Harry d'une même voix avant de ricaner.

Une fois avoir fait un saut à la banque sorcière, Drago les entraine vers l'Allée Enchantée, l'allée marchande de luxe derrière la banque. Autant Harry que Ariel ne sont jamais venus ici. Tout est ostentatoirement luxueux et hors de prix.

-Maintenant que tu es Lord, Potty, il faut que tu en ais aussi l'air, dit Dray en le regardant de la tête aux pieds d'un œil critique. Et pareil pour toi, Ariel. Tu auras les titres de ta mère à tes 21 ans et tu es courtisée par Lord Prince. Bon! Dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Il envoie un Patronus de la forme d'un furet et quelques minutes plus tard, Lady Malefoy sort du Dragon Blanc, le restaurant le plus chic et dispendieux de Grande-Bretagne.

-Drago, tu m'as dit que c'était une urgence. Que ce passe-t-il? Demande la Lady en fronçant des sourcils en voyant avec qui son fils était.

Le blond explique la situation à sa mère dans les grandes lignes et cette dernière se détend en levant les yeux au ciel avec un fin sourire. Elle prend donc la fille de son cousin sous son aile et Drago part avec Harry dans une autre direction.

Toute la journée, Ariel est trainée de boutique en boutique par sa « tante ». À 18h00, Lady Malefoy et Ariel rejoignent Dray et Harry devant le restaurant d'où Narcissa est sortie plus tôt dans la journée.

-Comme ça, tu habites au Manoir Malefoy, maintenant? Demande Ariel à son frère avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au Terrier?

-Trop de pression, soupir Harry. Tout le monde dans la maison de poussaient à ressortir avec Ginny presque à la seconde où Tom est mort. Alors j'ai plié, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais…

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, termine Ariel pour lui en posant sa main sur la sienne. La guerre nous change, Harry. Et même si elle a fait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore et elle a enduré l'année dernière sous le régime de Severus, elle ne peut pas comprendre. Son statut de Sang-Pur la protégeait, à Poudlard. Elle se s'est jamais fait enlevée, torturée ou menacée.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, lui avoue Harry. Ron m'a demandé de payer la bague de fiançailles qu'il veut offrir à Hermione. Quand il m'a vue hésiter, il a pété un câble! Il m'a dit qu'entre membre d'une même famille, on se sert les coudes et que j'étais égoïste de lui refusé. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé à George, dans ce cas. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger à cause de la mort de Fred. Mme Weasley et Ginny se sont mises à me faire la tête aussi après ça. Ginny m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être en couple avec un radin et m'a dit qu'elle me ré adresserait la parole après m'être excusé de mon comportement. Alors je suis allé acheter la bague que Ron voulait pour Hermione, je l'ai mise sur la table de cuisine du Terrier, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti.

-On en a discuté quand tu étais à l'infirmerie, continue Drago. Quand il m'a dit qu'il dormait au Chaudron Baveur depuis le 2 septembre, je lui ai dit que c'était inadmissible et qu'il viendrait au Manoir Malefoy. On ne laisse pas un Lord dans un trou pareil!

-Tu as l'air beaucoup plus détendu que quand je t'ai vue cet été, dit Ariel avec un sourire.

Narcissa ne perd pas de temps et l'invite déjà à passer les fêtes de fin d'année au Manoir. Severus est invité, comme chaque année, bien sûr. Ariel la remercie sobrement et les trois jeunes adultes repartent vers Poudlard avec leurs achats. Avant de partir, Dray discute avec sa mère des Fléreurs que Hagrid leur a offert et qui seront prêts à adopter dans un mois. Narcissa accepte avec un fin sourire en disant que ça mettra de la vie dans ce grand Manoir presque vide.


End file.
